What Do You Want From Me
by yumexlicious
Summary: You have killed everyone that I had hoped to love, to cherish and to keep. Why, Uchiha Sasuke? Okay, so I'm bad at summaries but who cares? SasuNaru YAOIVampfic
1. Prologue: Where is He?

Hullo there! This piece is my first Naruto fic and of course, there it is SasuNaru. To those who have **problems with yaoi/shounen ai**, I suggest that you **leave right this instance** because I don't want you ranting and raving about some rubbish!

To those who are in the same league as me, enjoy this fic because its purpose is to serve your thirsty desire to see some SasuNaru in action (I don't mean it in a dirty way, mind you.). .

To those who are curious, I welcome you anytime but read at your own risks. (Don't say I didn't warn ya!)

Reviews are definitely a welcome.

Warning: Contains lots of death and erm, angst. Shesh, just read the fic and decide for yourself! Oh yeah, there are going to be some bad language going on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (If I did, I would have made all the characters submit to me. (laughS maniacally)

* * *

- 

-

_Prologue: Where is he?_

The dry and barren land lay dead for everyone to see. The skies were dark and cloudy. Probably a thunderstorm is brewing in those heavy clouds. A suitable day to kill.

Silence filled the strangely misty air. Silence until...

The sound of the sharp blade slicing through cold flesh made his stomach lurch. It was not that he enjoyed killing but this was a whole different matter. He closed his eyes momentarily and said his prayers before he sent the undead to the underworld. "One down." He licked his dry lips and moved towards the next vampire at high speed.

The next vampire who fell victim to his katana screamed his death and slowly disappeared into ashes. "Two down, thirty more to go..." The vampire slayer lifted his golden head slowly to face the next vampire, his trusty katana by his side and ever ready to serve its purpose to its master. He looked at the beautiful creatures of the night, seductive and lethal demons that lurked in darkness, granted with the promise of eternal life but at a terrible price.

The price of blood.

Without hesitation, he plunged his katana into another vampire's heart and whispered ancient words of prayer like he did when he killed. Those blue eyes that once glittered with bright brilliance, innocence and warmth now shone a cold death to those who goes against him. "Where is he?" He whispered in a deadly but small voice.

The vampires snarled and growled at him. Drool was dripping down their pale chins and hands extended into claws, ready to rip the vampire slayer's heart out. "Foolish mortal, you dare to defy us!" The vampire with green hair and yellow eyes spat with arrogance.

"Wrong answer."

The next thing that vampire knew was his dead heart was ripped out from his chest and was crushed before him before he too disappeared. Other vampires were beginning to back away for they didn't want to die by the hands of some puny human. But if they return empty-handed, it was certain death as well from the lord of darkness...

"Where is Sasuke!" He spat the name out like some poison. The name tasted bitter and rang of painful and sad memories but once upon a long time ago, it was the most...

The remaining vampires hissed and shrank back in fear from the name. They bared their sharp canines at the vampire slayer, undecided. How could some loathsome vampire hunter speak of their lord's name just like that? What an outrage! Without another thought, the remaining vampires with their extended claw-like hands flew towards the unmoving hunter.

Naruto hated to repeat himself. He pushed his long bangs back slowly and stared emotionlessly at the hissing and snarling vampires. '_Well, I guess they have to go as well_'. The night was filled with screams of dying vampires that fell victim to the legendary vampire slayer...

...Uzumaki Naruto...

-

-

A/N:

There you have it. It's definitely not a oneshot and I'm definitely continuing this but it will have to depend on many reviewers out there to make me write this story faster (laughS evilly). Tell me what you think about it, kay?

Until next time.

Tata.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm back! Like I said before, this is my first fic so you have to tell me whether you like it or not so I can write it properly. To those who have **problems with yaoi/shounen ai**, I suggest that you **leave right this instance** because I don't want you ranting and raving about some gibberish!

To those who are in the same league as me, enjoy this fic because its purpose is to serve your thirsty desire to see some SasuNaru in action (I don't mean it in a dirty way, mind you. Probably in the later chappies, promise!). .

To those who are curious, I welcome you anytime but read at your own risks. (Don't say I didn't warn ya!)

**Words in '_italic' _are thoughts.**

**Words in 'bold' are just to catch your attention if you're not paying attention.**

**Words in brackets ( ), well, just a side note…(not from me) **

**Warning:** Contains lots of death and erm, angst. There are lots of bad languages going on so if you can't handle it, leave. (Shesh)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (If I did, I would have made all the characters submit to me. (laughS maniacally)

OMG! I really, really love you reviewers! Arigatou gozaimashita for all the encouraging reviews about my fic. To be truthful, I wasn't even sure anyone would like it but since I have you backing me up, I don't need to worry, ya?

Ok, ok, I'll shut up already. Now, move along to what you came for.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: He Was Here**_

-

-

-

"What's the use of the nick 'legendary vampire slayer' when I can't even find myself a decent home!" Naruto thought aloud as he threw himself down on a moth-eaten and torn couch and didn't even bother to switch on the lights. "This freaking sucks!"

He was annoyed. No, irritated! _ARGH! WHATEVER!_

There are no clues to where that son of a bitch's whereabouts. It would seem as he had vanished into the thin air!

No!

That would be impossible because Naruto would always know whether that demon is around or not. Though he hated to admit it, Sasuke also have the same ability to know where Naruto is too but he has the upper hand. "God, I am so pissed!" He ran a hand through his already messy hair, cursing and swearing at a certain raven-haired lad, erm, vampire lord.

"Ouch!" A searing pain shot up his spine. He knew where that very pain originated from and he hated it. In fact, he loathed it. Despised it…whatever spiteful words he can think of.

Naruto rubbed his throbbing head and tried to think of something else to distract himself from the pain so he looked around his 'home'. The old wooden floorboards were loose because they were eaten away by termites and creak loudly every time he steps onto it, threatening to break under anyone's weight. There were cobwebs everywhere (I hate spiders!) and rats scurrying in the ceiling. There weren't many furniture (mostly old and broken) in his house because of two reasons. One, he didn't need them and two, every time there was a sneak attack by those wretched vampires, his 'home' would be in total annihilation after he was done killing them.

Electricity was running from the generator. Probably the fuel is going to last till tomorrow morning. There were plenty of times he had to light up candles just to polish his katana which was his pride. The beautiful and elegant Japanese sword was a gift from one of his friend's grandfather, Sarutobi. It was so sharp that it can cut through metal in a single swipe. The delicate and unique artwork would definitely place it as an unaffordable item in the auction list but then again, Naruto will never sell his sword no matter what the price is. This sword is the last remaining item from his past. His dark past and hateful past.

Naruto sighed. The pain was slowly subsiding and he was tired. Those vampires didn't tell him a single damn thing after all the effort he had gone through to find them. In fact, they kept their damn mouths shut until the very end! _Ugh! That bastard definitely doesn't deserve all that loyalty!_

_You were once like that too. Loyal to that bastard._

_Dammit!_ He pushed himself up reluctantly and thrudged towards the bathroom, the floor creaking and groaning under his weight. _I need a hot bath. A really, really nice hot bath…_ The dingy bathroom was dimly lit and a weird, musky scent lingered in the damp air, the corners were covered with moss and the paint was peeling off. Right now, all he needed was a hot bath to ease his sore muscles.

One of the reasons why he chose this run-down place was because it was cheap, it was convenient and it had a dirty-looking bathtub. He left the hot water running and took off his clothes and weapons.

"Itai!" The searing pain on his back was acting again and he was ashamed of himself. Naruto scolded himself severely for he knew that he should be used to it, the pain already. Anyway, he didn't need anyone to tell him what the cause was. In front of him was a mirror which reflected back a young man in his early twenties with sharp face features, unruly blonde hair and bangs that almost covered his eyes, 3 whisker-like scars on each side of his cheeks and cerulean blue eyes. Over the years, all the hardcore training had done his body justice. He was no longer the innocent child that he once was. All the baby fat in his body was gone, replaced by hard sinewy muscles and he had grown a lot taller and lanky. _Probably taller than Iruka-sensei…_

He stopped.

Naruto bit his lip hard until it drew blood. He turned away from the mirror because he didn't want to remember the past. It hurt. It hurt a lot like a large, gaping and bleeding wound with salt smeared all over it. Probably a lot more painful.

_I'm sorry…_

A lone tear slid along his scared cheek.

_It's all my fault…_

He rubbed his eyes hard and put the blame on the dust for going into his eye. It wasn't true and Naruto knew it but the thought of it somehow made him feel better even if it was just a tiny bit.

He overlooked his shoulder to observe the source of his pain on his lower back. A tattoo. It was not really big, probably the size of a palm. The red kyuubi no kitsune, known to be one of the legendary demons with powers so strong that it can destroy anything within its path. It was 'carved' into Naruto's skin with a special needle by Sasuke. Naruto felt like a damn cow, being branded by someone he hates.

_It used to be 'our' secret._

He had tried every single method available and beyond such as using acid to burn the skin away (that was way too painful) or use a knife to peel the skin away(that was even worse) just to get rid of it but to no avail. Slowly, he sank into the hot and delicious water, relishing the feeling of comfort washing over his tired and sore muscles.

But the tattoo was the only connection he had with Sasuke. Whenever Sasuke's close, the pain from the tattoo would act up and Naruto would be on alert but there was one problem, it didn't work all the time. Naruto sighed again, wondering mindlessly how many years of his life has he sighed away.

It was almost dawn and from bathroom window, he could see the sun's rays peeking shyly over the horizon. Even though he understood that this beautiful scenery was one of nature's gift to mankind, he also wondered how many deaths has the sun witnessed while peeking from behind the hills?

Naruto sighed…again and dipped his head into the water, feeling the heat scalding his skin. _Ah! The bliss._ He didn't know how long he wanted to stay submerged in the cooling water. Probably seconds passed by, probably minutes or hours but when he started to suffocate to the point where he thought his head would burst, he resurfaced and took deep gulps of air. Right now, he didn't need to worry about vampires.

The cause?

Simple.

During the day, vampires are less active and yes, they can live under sunlight as long as they are not directly exposed to it. Garlic is sure to drive them away (if you're a beautiful undead, would you like garlic?). But Sasuke's different because he has the ability to walk under the sun, resurrect again unless his heart is separated from his body, holy water won't affect him and he treats crosses like some stupid toy. In other words, he was the Vampire Lord and he was indestructible.

Naruto shook his head hard, causing big ripples of water splashing down onto the already wet bathroom tiles. That's why he needed to be alert at all times and also to be precise when he attacked. He sighed and then got out of the bathtub and towelled himself dry.

"I'm gonna get some shut-eye before I go vampire-hunting tonight again! Only this time, I'll make them cough up where that cold-blooded bastard is!" Naruto pulled on his clothes and activated all his hidden traps before falling into a deep slumber with his katana in his arms.

Unnoticed by the blonde slayer, a stranger in black had been observing Naruto for quite some time now. After his 'meal', this stranger stayed hidden from Naruto's view very well so that he could observe him. He knew that some of his minions had been slain but he didn't care because they were of no importance.

Using a quick set of hand movements, the 'stranger' teleported into Naruto's home and avoided triggering any of the traps. He smirked as he looked at the sleeping blonde, those long eyelashes hiding the blue gems that he wanted to drown himself in and that pink lips that he was so familiar with. He tsk-ed mentally at how vulnerable Naruto looked in his sleep.

_Same old Naruto. Beautiful, mesmerizing and yet, full of surprises…_

"I love you, Naruto." The whisper was carried away by the soft wind but Naruto's keen ears picked up the sound. At once, he sprang up and unsheathed his katana in one swift moment. Alert, he looked around his surroundings, his breathing kept at a minimal rate to enable him to detect any disturbance in the air. His nerves were screaming at him that there was an intruder but in his heart he knew better.

_Sasuke was here._

-

-

-

A/N:

Well, that's it for now. Sasuke has made an appearance (kinda). So reviewers, keep those reviews rolling in and the faster you'll get the next chappie! XP Oh yeah, sorry about the mistakes in grammar and vocabulary.

This whole chapter is based on what Naruto is thinking and explains a lot of things (but not all). I just wanted you to know that this is a totally different Naruto story that we all know and love and their characters were made to suit my tastes (hahaha…ehem) so if their characters are out of place, don't blame me, blame my evil hands who keeps on typing it. (just kidding).

Okay, gotta go now. The next chappie calls!

Adieu.


	3. Chapter 2

I have been very busy lately with some personal problems, leaving me no time to write. (sighS) So, gomen and kudos (credits) to those who have been waiting patiently for this chappie and thanks for all those lovely reviews that you have sent out to me. I know that I'm cruel at leaving you all at cliffhangers but bear with it. I can't finish this story without leaving you hungry for more, right? Haha…

(clearS throat)

Now, on with the usual warnings and crap. To those who have **problems with yaoi/shounen ai**, I suggest that you **leave right this instance** because I don't want you ranting and raving about some gibberish!

To those who are in the same league as me, enjoy this fic because its purpose is to serve your thirsty desire to see some SasuNaru in action (I don't mean it in a dirty way, mind you. Probably in the later chappies, promise!). .

To those who are curious, I welcome you anytime but read at your own risks. (Don't say I didn't warn ya!)

Reviews are definitely a welcome.

**Warning:** Contains lots of death, sex, torture, sadism and erm, angst. There are lots of bad languages going on so if you can't handle it, leave. (Shesh)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (If I did, I would have made all the characters submit to me. laughS maniacally)

-

-

-

_Chapter 2: How We Met_

He was bored. He shifted from leaning on his left arm to his right.

So very bored.

Everyday was the same old routine repeating itself again and again. Sure, time was neither an obstacle nor a convenience to him. He could stay like this forever and not worry about a single damn thing that happens to this forsaken world. To just stay perched on top of his sanctuary and watch it fall and crumble into tiny pieces as time passes on made him feel something equivalent to happy, a feeling he once had with Naruto. With all the dirty humans polluting the earth and numerous attempts of killing themselves directly and indirectly, it was just a matter of time before they become extinct like animals.

Then Sasuke frowned. _If all humans were to die, I would surely lose my food supply._ He felt dirty drinking all that blood. But the joy of ripping their throats apart, hearing them scream in pain and fear, be the witness to their death and seeing them choke in their own blood was a joy, an ecstasy far greater than any drugs; to see them fall to their deaths willingly. To die in his hands was an honour. Males and females alike would die or commit hideous crimes for him if he so much as to ask them to.

Beyond the thick castle walls was daytime where the sun was hot and burning on the backs of those who are striving in the fields to make a living but all his minions were all deep in slumber in the darkest, deepest area of the castle, waiting for darkness to descend except for the Halflings. Halflings were half vampires, half humans and servants to vampires and they are able to walk in the daylight to run errands for their own masters, the ones who turned them into Halflings, protecting them while their masters slumber and is able to find their own food. They are very convenient indeed because all they ask for in return is the rapture of bloodlust and to feel pleasure from their masters' intimate touches and painful bites from a vampire's fangs.

There are three different kinds of Halflings. One, the ones who are willing or chosen by a vampire master and they would only turn into fully fledged vampires after vampire master's blood have completely transferred and washed out all signs of humanity in them, second, those who cannot withstand it will turn into mindless zombies with the need to feed particularly humans or any living being that unfortunately had to come into contact with them; the basic instinct for survival. And third, there are those who are able to withstand it and refuse the change, it was utmost painful to resist it but when one is able to do it, his reward is to be able to stay as a human, gifted with the strength and speed of a vampire.

He, of course had attempted to change Naruto into a Halfling as well with hope that Naruto would stay by his side forever and share with him the promises of eternal life. Even though Naruto was not his first attempt to change from a human to a Halfling, he was the last. Most of the vampire masters that lay in their beautifully carved coffins during the day were once human too and they were much, much older and wiser than Sasuke but they dare not defy the last direct descendant of the founder of the vampire clan, one with the strongest bloodline in the vampire history. The Uchihas had a special gift that no other vampires owned and their closest relative was the Hyuugas. A gift so powerful that it will make all of their enemies cower beneath their feet. A power that he, Uchiha Sasuke wanted to share with his beloved.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth lifted into a small smile. He was reminded of Naruto, the hot-headed blonde who had pursued him relentlessly and so desperately. Naruto was a restless spirit, so full of energy and radiance…

…so beautiful were those eyes that seem to see into him, pierce his insides…

…so silky was his hair when he ran his hand through it…

…so soft was his body when they rubbed together…

And his lips were an unopened bud, promising of hot and passionate fantasies to those who had a chance to taste them. It had been so sweet, so lustful and so breathtaking when Sasuke conquered those lips. Even now, after a century, he could still feel Naruto's warmth and clumsy but intimate touches on his body, moaning his name, writhing under him, needing him and loving him…

But Naruto was mortal which he hated. He didn't like the idea of another mortal staining him with their dirtiness and their filthiness, claiming him as their own and then breaking him without another single thought. That's why he wanted to turn Naruto into a vampire but before he could do that, something happened. Something unpredictable and unexpected. Sasuke frowned, marring his usually expressionless and handsome face. _Why didn't he understand?_ He loved Naruto so much that he was willing to give up everything and place it at Naruto's feet, baring all his weaknesses to the hyperactive blonde if he had any, that is. But as times passes by, his love turned into something more possessive, more powerful and dangerous till he wanted to kill Naruto to make him his for all eternity.

He wanted…Naruto. The game of hide and seek between both of them was coming to an end and he was fed-up with all these running around. The thin line dividing love and hate cannot be compared to Sasuke's feelings and he knew that Naruto felt the same way as well. If not, he would not have pursued Sasuke all this time.

He then spat hatefully when an image of his past flashed past. Haruno Sakura, the girl with long pink hair which he hated so much for taking Naruto away from him. _She was a bitch!_ He wanted to kill her so much that he couldn't settle for tearing her throat apart and let her die an instant death. No, he wanted her to die so slowly and so painfully that she will never think of Naruto even after death and beyond, wanted drop after drops of blood flow out of her veins until there was none left in that whore.

How dare she touch him!

How dare she smile to him!

How dare she marry him!

Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer. He shot up from his seat and paced restlessly to and fro in his room. He needed something or someone to vent out his frustrations and his anger on. The castle was dark and quiet except for the occasionally discreet sounds of rats squeaking around for food. His servants and minions know better than to make any noise near their lord when he was in his room.

The long and dark curtains made from rich blood-red material were drawn apart and Sasuke winced at the sudden burst of sunlight. He looked at the scene before him, lit by the sun's rays, giving life to all those who need it. The only light in his life was Naruto. With his sun-kissed hair and bright eyes of the ocean blue, he had captured Sasuke's heart, trapped it in what you would call; a web of love.

"Naruto…" The name sounded so right and the last time he visited the blonde was enough to rekindled old memories but then… His stomach rumbled. A sign that he was hungry. Sasuke licked his lips before spreading his black wings. Time to feed…

_-Flashback-_

**_100 years ago…_**

It was cold. It was very cold but he shouldn't feel it, right? Then why was he so very cold?

The rain continued to drum mercilessly on his bleeding body. The hard ground, now muddy and soft because of the rain and his blood became his bed and soon-to-be deathbed was weirdly comfortable.

He could hear noise. He could hear someone calling to him, moving him. _Who was it? So_ _annoying!_ He just wanted to sleep. Just sleep away his problems.

In the cold?

_Weak_. That's what his brother had called him and he had proven it right. He was too weak, too useless and too much an imbecile to continue on living.

"Oi!"

_This person is so annoying!_ _Why can't he go away! Leave me alone!_ But Sasuke only managed to growl in response, a poor attempt to shake off his assailant.

There was no more noise. Finally, he can sleep peacefully. This was heaven. His wound, the large, deep and bleeding gash on his stomach didn't hurt anymore and he couldn't feel the heavy rain beating his battered body anymore. He felt numb mentally and physically. His consciousness was slowly drifting into darkness.

_Bliss…_

Wait! Why is he moving? No, he wasn't moving! He was being moved! Someone had lifted him up and he was leaning heavily on someone's back. _Ouch!_ Looks like he's still alive but soon, soon, he will wither away like a flower…

Then he smelt it. Blood…Fresh blood so close, so very close. He could almost hear the rich red liquid of life calling to him, luring him, begging him to savour it, taste it.

He was losing a lot of blood but as long as there was fresh human blood, he can always rejuvenate easily. He needed to feed. _No!_ He screamed to himself. He wanted to die! To end this eternal curse of being a nightwalker!

So, he reluctantly lifted one of his eyelids with the intention of pushing the other person away but he ended up seeing himself sinking his fangs at the vulnerable neck before he let himself be carried of to oblivion.

-

-

-

It hurts.

_Throb, throb, throb._

It couldn't be the beating of his heart. His heart died a long time ago. Didn't it? Does heaven give a heart to those who have already departed? No, vampires don't go to heaven, they go to hell! But does one feel pain even after death?

"Oi!"

There was that same voice again. Sasuke frowned or at least he felt himself doing so. _Why was it so heavy?_ There was something pressing against him, something warm and comfortable. It was such a nice feeling that he couldn't help himself but nuzzle against the warmth and breathe in the sweet smell of…

_Nuzzle? Warmth?_

Realizing that he was hugging something big and heavy, his eyes shot opened and he jerked himself away from the 'something' he was hugging earlier. With his back against the wall, he couldn't move back any further and the next thing he know was, he was staring at something so blue, he thought he was going to drown.

"Nee, daijyoubu desu ka? (Are you alright?)" The owner of the voice asked with concern.

Sasuke's befuddled mind only managed to register a blushing blonde before he understood that he was naked, his injuries treated and bandaged that he scrambled off the bed so fast, he got tangled in the sheets, earning him a loud thud when his head hit the wooden floor. He could hear the other person trying his very best to stifle his laughter but it was no use, he burst out laughing. The loud noise ringing in his ears hurt and it added even more pain to his current headache.

It hurt so much that he shouted, "Shut up, dobe!"

_Huh? Did I just say that? Did I just give a response?_

Silence.

Sasuke got up and looked at his so-called 'rescuer'. With messy and spiky mop of blonde hair, he had three whisker-like scar running along the sides of his cheeks, the bluest eyes he had ever set his eyes upon that seem to give a hint of loneliness and, and…

There was a large bandage at the base of his 'rescuer's' long, slender neck. _It was sweet. _He shook his head. Both of them stared at each other for a long time before the other person broke the silence.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki." He stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture. Sasuke continued to stare at the outstretched hand like some idiot. So, he's still alive when he wanted so desperately to die. There was this annoying hand movement in front of him, waving up and down within his line of visual. "Hello? You there?" Naruto peered curiously at him, so close that Sasuke could feel blood rising to his usually cold face.

"What!" There was irritancy laced with it. He turned away.

"Oh, so you can understand me after all and I thought you were deaf and mute." Naruto humph-ed childishly. He had crossed his arms and let his weight fall heavily on the crumpled bed sheets.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the bandage, stark white against his tanned skin. He cleared his throat and pointed at it. "Um, did I?"

Naruto looked at him and nodded before placing his hand there and rubbed it softly. "You could've warned me first, you know then I wouldn't have punched you so hard." He then grinned. "It's alright now, I guess. It sure doesn't hurt anymore. I was so surprised when you sank your teeth there and started sucking my bloo…"

"Wait a sec!" Sasuke had jumped up and held up his hand. There was surely something wrong here. Terribly wrong. "You mean, you know what I am?" At Naruto's nod, he continued, "And you still brought me here?" Another nod. _Is this boy mentally ill or is he plain stupid?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I have never seen one, you know."

"Seen what?"

"A real life vampire." Naruto pulled Sasuke down and stared at him again. "You look like a kid. Not much older than me, I think." He leant down and pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, making him blush even redder like some teenage girl who's having her first crush.

Stunned, Sasuke could only stay rooted to his place. _This kid is definitely stupid to the_ _point he ought to have his brains replaced_. Sasuke pulled away and glared daggers at Naruto. "Don't touch me, dobe."

"Teme! Stop calling me that!" Naruto fumed. It was kinda comical to see this mortal change emotions so easily. From happiness to concern and then to anger. It was really interesting. "I have a name, you know." Naruto pouted.

"…"

"So, I told you mine. It's Uzumaki Naruto. So, what's yours? You have a name, right? And since you understand me, I think it is much easier to communicate so…"

_Why won't he stop talking?_ A vein was throbbing on his forehead, a sign that he was annoyed. "Naruto..." He started.

"Yeah, that's right. Hey! That's my name!" Naruto frowned. _Why was this guy being so difficult? He did save him after all. Shouldn't he be grateful?_

Then the alarm chose the correct time to ring loudly, surprising Naruto. "Oh shit! I had an appointment with Sakura-chan." He ginned stupidly before jumping off the bed and began hurrying around the house; grabbing his clothes strewn all over the floor and looking for his socks. "I'm already late so…" He looked at Sasuke. "You…erm, try to get something to eat, kay? It's all in the kitchen." He was hopping out already, struggling to wear his shoes properly before slipping into his coat. "Don't touch anything!" He shouted as he began to close the door.

"Hey!" Sasuke cried out all of the sudden.

"What!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_Remember me…_

The blonde named Uzumaki Naruto smiled and waved goodbye.

"That's my name."

And the door clicked shut.

-

-

-

A/N:

Oh dear, the story didn't turn out the way I planned it to be. All these POVs are driving me nuts and probably some of you all are thinking, "This authoress is a really bad writer!" Yeah, I admit it but so what! I only like this whole fic revolving around Sasuke being the super seme and Naruto being the uke and very submissive at that.

Next chapter would definitely be the time where both of them encounter each other after a century (or more, i think). If you are thinking about asking me about the aging process and so on…Read the next chapter and you will understand. Opps, shouldn't have revealed too much. So, to all reviewers who are reading this, write me a review, kay? Cause they're my fuel to keep me running.

Stay tune for the next chappie!

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 3

Yay! An update! Okay, okay, I said in the previous chappie that Naruto and Sasuke would meet each other in this one but I was wrong. Gomenasai (Sorry)… Hontou ni, hontou ni gomenasai! (Really, really sorry!) In order to make up my mistake, I have written an extra long chappie for you eager readers reading this now. I need to get certain things settled before I can get on with the 'EXCITING' part of the story.

Okay, there was a question about the other characters such as Iruka and Kakashi and Tsunade and Jiraiya and so on. What can I say? They play a part too. A part to explain why Naruto is so desperate in his quest to kill Sasuke but it is not the time to reveal it yet, not yet. **Kativa-chan**, gomen ne. You said you are confused about my story but all I can say is, it will be explained in due time. In fact, everyone's questions will have an answer but now is not the right moment. So, dear readers, be patient and you will get your reward. (Hehehe… I'm evil, I know but you love me for being it.)

Now, on with the usual warnings and crap. To those who have **problems with yaoi/shounen ai**, I suggest that you **leave right this instance** because I don't want you ranting and raving about some gibberish!

To those who are in the same league as me, enjoy this fic because its purpose is to serve your thirsty desire to see some SasuNaru in action.

To those who are curious, I welcome you anytime but read at your own risks. (Don't say I didn't warn ya!)

Reviews are definitely a welcome.

**Warning:** Contains lots of death, sex, torture, sadism, dark and erm, angst. There are lots of bad languages going on so if you can't handle it, leave. (Shesh)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (If I did, I would have made all the characters submit to me and do whatever YAOI stuff I want. laughS maniacally)

-

-

-

_Chapter 3: Of Past Reminiscences _

Night has descended and it was a perfect moment to commit a crime because there was no one of proper mind would dare to venture out into the desolate darkness where all kinds of dangers await. The streets were empty, the air cool and foggy and the atmosphere heavy with untold horrors. Yes, it was just like any other normal nights. There were no lights to light the forlorn night; no stars blinking in hope and even the moon has hid behind the heavy dark clouds, no fire and electrical lights except one. The broken down and old building that Naruto was currently staying was dimly lit and a figure was seen moving behind the dirty windows.

He had cursed and cursed again as he paced to and fro. _How could I have fallen asleep_ _here and not notice that bastard's presence! And to think he was so close!_ Why was life not fair to him? Here he is, someone with a passion to destroy nature's most dangerous being ever existed and that shitty Sasuke had to be so perfect in everything whether looks, physically, academically, mentally and skills! _Nature was definitely unfair!_

For the rest of the day, Naruto had lain awake, holding his precious katana close to his chest. Somewhere deep in his shattered heart, he wanted Sasuke to appear, materialize in front of him so that he could cut open that bastard's chest, pull out his dead and ugly heart, chop of his heart and fill it with garlic and, and…

_And what?_

"I don't know anymore."

_You're pathetic._

When Sasuke took everything from him and left him a broken soul, Naruto swore to hunt the Uchiha down. The moment Uchiha Sasuke is no more, he would then pay his final respects to all those that he had loved before killing himself, ridding the world of the individual named Uzumaki Naruto.

There was definitely no more of that spiteful word 'love' in Naruto's dictionary. He had thrown it away and continued to live in hate, despair and solitude; only driven by his need to take revenge, a century old revenge.

_Didn't they say love and hate are divided by one thin line?_

God, he definitely going crazy. Here he is, talking to himself like a lunatic instead of plotting a thousand and one ways to kill Sasuke; mutilate him, skin him, stab him, slice him, dice him and whatever else he can think of. Instinct told him that he will meet Sasuke in near future. The only problem was he didn't know how near in future it was.

There were flashes of past memories invading his consciousness. _Why did this have to happen now?_ Secrets have long been buried in the past because it belongs to the past alone and Naruto's relationship with Sasuke had no future whatsoever. He knew that the moment he brought the half dead vampire Prince back into his apartment instead of leaving Sasuke to die.

_His lonely soul called out to yours. _

Their lives were so similar and so identical to each other that Naruto could no longer help himself but fall into an unpredictable entanglement. He knew very well that Sasuke loved him back but there were unforgivable incidents that couldn't be undone no matter how many apologies have been made. It had torn Naruto apart when Sasuke had left abruptly without a single good bye, left him to rot in the shithole he called 'home'.

_Sasuke had abandoned you…_

Naruto had lived with that fact long enough. He had waited patiently with the haunting of Sasuke being dead. So many things did he not understand and was confused by the fact that he hadn't change into a vampire yet after both he and Sasuke had exchanged blood so many times. Not until that day…

"Argh! I need to go kill some vampires now or go screw someone!" He shouted aloud, ruffling his already messy blonde hair and not caring if anyone had heard him or not and trotted off to find another vampire's hideout.

_-Flashback-_

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto peered curiously. "Are you really the same age as me? I mean, you look like my age or at least I think you do." Both of them have been living together for some time now or rather, Sasuke was the one who was reluctant to leave and had made himself at home by forcefully invading Naruto's life. The blonde had not noticed this of course and Sasuke didn't plan on telling.

The sparkling baby blue eyes were hard to ignore and Sasuke gulped. _I am definitely not going to get hard by just looking at his eyes. _He quickly averted his gaze and answered stiffly. "In vampire years, yes." He was _blushing!_ What the hell was wrong with him!

"Vampire years?" Naruto was puzzled. Curiosity was driving him nuts. He wanted, no, needed to know more about Sasuke. "Tell me more about yourself."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Big mistake. The bright blue eyes were shining with so much hope was tugging at his cold heart. Somehow he didn't understand why he was drawn to this vibrant creature. After his parents' death, he was never moved by anything or by anyone because he no longer has the ability to express himself. But those big puppy eyes shone with such curiosity and hope made him want to tell Naruto everything. He wanted so much to tell him about his secrets that he said, "No."

It was comical to see Naruto face faulted. The blonde had put so much effort in persuading the raven-head to tell him everything. "EH? Why? Why? Why?" He began to tug Sasuke's sleeve. "I want to know! Please tell me. I'll be good."

A vein twitched.

"It isn't that hard. Just tell me more about yourself. Ne, onegai dayou! Don't be so stingy with the information."

The vein on the forehead throbbed.

_Annoying._

"Sasuke! SA-SU-KE!" Sasuke's shirt was almost pulled off him when Naruto worked even harder to make Sasuke tell him and the little blonde devil knew that the latter could not stand him especially when he squealed like a girl. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Ding, ding, ding, EXPLODE!

"Fine!" Sasuke pulled his sleeve away roughly from Naruto. "I'll tell you so just shut up!" He was getting a headache.

Naruto rejoiced silently at his paid-off-efforts. The perfect Sasuke also has his own set of weaknesses. Grinning like an idiot, he plopped down beside Sasuke and listened intently. Seeing, Naruto all cute and cuddly made Sasuke choke on his own saliva. _Dammit! What's wrong with me!_

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere."

Sasuke sighed. He could never win against the hyperactive blonde and resigned to his fate, all the time conscious of the flooding warmth clinging to his arm. "A vampire doesn't live forever, we age but at a different rate. That's why we call it, vampire years." At Naruto's nod, he continued, "There are two types of vampires. One, those who were humans but were transformed later into fully fledged vampires by vampire masters. During the process, they are called Halflings who-"

"Ne, what are Halflings?"

The vein twitched again. A danger sign. "I'm getting to that, usuratonkachi!"

Naruto punched Sasuke's shoulder playfully and pouted. "I'm not an usuratonkachi, Sasuke-teme!"

"Do you still want to listen or not?" The vein twitched again and Sasuke was very close to exploding… again. Not from anger but from something else. How would you feel when someone you're lusting after, is clinging so close to you, his scent flooding your senses and increasing your freaking hormones to the maximum and…

"Erm, Sasuke?" Naruto waved in front of a drooling Sasuke who quickly jerked out of his daydream of a very naked and moaning Naruto writhing under him, begging for release. "Are you okay?" Naruto pressed his forehead against the forehead of a very red Sasuke whose ears were blowing out steam.

Okay, Sasuke nearly got a nosebleed from the closeness. He seriously needed to get something strong later on or else he is never going to survive with all the nosebleeds he's getting all the time. He cleared his throat, adverting his hot face from a very concerned blonde. "D-do you still want to listen or not?" Stammering was so not cool at all.

At once Naruto jumped. "Of course, dattebayo!"

"As I was saying, Halflings are part of the process of becoming vampires. They are half vampire, half human with the ability to walk under the sun." Naruto was awed. All the books and movies he has read and seen didn't tell him this. It sounded so cool, so mysterious and so intriguing. "They are also servants to the vampires with higher ranks and they protect us during the day from any, erm, inconveniences."

"I see. You mean from us humans."

"Ah, right." Sasuke groaned inwardly because Naruto was sometimes too smart for his own good. This was going to be a long night. "The second is pure breeds. Pure breeds are vampires who are born as vampires and they are considered very rare and important to the blood-sucking society because they're really rare." Sasuke paused, feeling anger and painful memories seep through his muddled feelings. The reason they were rare because of a certain pure breed vampire. "They, er…you can say, they're royalty."

"Are you a pure breed, Sasuke?" Naruto poked at Sasuke's cheek, trying to find out what was so different about this vampire than the other vampires. He looked like just any human apart from the fangs. They seem to have disappeared. Very interesting…

"Yes."

"Wow."

"As I was saying, pure breeds are very rare but they are powerful. Did I tell you that vampires age?" Naruto nodded again. "For a Halfling, every 2 years they age one vampire year, a fully fledged vampire or vampire master age every 10 years one vampire year whereas a pure breed age one vampire year every 25 years and thus, I'm sixteen in vampire years so I should be around 400 human years… NARUTO!" Sasuke shook off the blonde who was getting really close for comfort. "Wha-what are you doing!" He could almost feel his heart thumping madly in his ribcage and half wondered whether Naruto had felt it.

Naruto had done something outrageous. He had been staring at Sasuke's mouth for quite some time now, wondering where had those long fangs disappear to, the ones which had pierced through his tender skin on his neck and made its mark there. He had automatically traced Sasuke's trembling lips which suddenly look very, very appealing for kissing. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke gulped. _Why is Naruto looking at me like that?_ Watching the blonde coming closer and closer made him feel extremely uncomfortable especially at a certain area on his lower body because his pants suddenly felt too tight and snug. Naruto looked like a seductive feline on heat and was releasing some kind of scent to make him feel his head was filled with wool and that the only thing working was down there. "Na-naruto…"

"Ne, Sasuke." Those eyes held a glint of wanting.

"Wha-what?"

"Your fangs. Let me see them." Naruto had straddled on top of the poor helpless vampire, innocently rubbing himself on Sasuke and was moving closer to his mouth by the minute, no, seconds! "Show me."

As if obeying an order, Sasuke bared his fangs which grew at an alarming rate to Naruto who was now inspecting them so closely that Sasuke could hear Naruto's heart beating really fast. He looked as if a little child who had his first toy. "Interesting…" He ran a finger along the sharp canine and made Sasuke shudder. "Did it hurt? I'm sorry but…" Naruto's attention shifted to somewhere else.

Sasuke's lips.

Sexy and alluring lips.

Looks very delicious.

Extremely edible.

"No-no…" Sasuke hated the way he sounded right now. Right now, he's like some stupid doll laying there, doing nothing when all he wanted was to devour Naruto, make him scream with pleasure. The light above them flickered a bit but it was enough to create a romantic atmosphere between the two of them. Naruto's warm breath teased his skin, the heady aroma of Naruto's scent was mingling with his, the hands softly touching, the body was…

Without another warning, he tackled the surprised blonde and pinned him to the floor, with his wrists held above his head and legs secured down. The growing bulge in his pants was obvious for everyone to see. "I-I…" He took a deep breath and stared straight at Naruto's eyes. "I want to screw you." _Shit, did I just say that? Did I just f--king say that?_ Looking at Naruto's widened eyes, he sighed and was moving away when Naruto pulled him down and kissed him.

It was just a normal and chaste kiss. A simple one, done out of the spur of the moment. One where you just brush your lips together and experience a small tingling feeling but Sasuke wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. More than the blonde could ever give him. He wanted Naruto's body, his heart and his soul, brand him his, train him into a sex slave. _My sex slave._

When they broke contact, Sasuke was prim and ready to spring onto him if the blonde ever wanted to escape the moment. "Let me taste you more, dobe." He whispered against the inviting lips, his tongue seeking entrance to the hot cavern of the unexplored. _Ah, it was heaven._ The insides of Naruto's mouth was sweet, soft and amazingly inviting. His hands had found their way to Naruto's hair, grasped it firmly and refused to let go. Both bodies were rubbing against each other very desperately, eager for some kind of release. His limit was about to break soon, no, make that now.

"Don't call me a do-mmphhff…" Naruto's voice was muffled by a very expert French kisser, namely Uchiha Sasuke who was using every trick he had with his miraculous tongue as he tasted Naruto's lips before wrestled with the blonde's tongue. Naruto couldn't help but responded ardently to Sasuke's love-making, his mind hazy and delirious with passion. He didn't know why he was acting like this and he didn't give a damn about it. All he wanted to do now was to crawl into Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke thought that that was all he needed but his primal instinct urged him on to explore more and deeper into the unknown. Naruto's sweet and delicious fragrance was simply too hard to resist and Naruto's wantonness of rubbing so oh intimately against him wasn't really helping with his self-restraint. The blonde was moving rather seductively against Sasuke's body and if anyone had walked into the situation they were in right now, they would see two animals on heat, desperate to claw their way into each other.

All possible rationality abandoned, Sasuke heard his ability to control himself snap and before both of them knew it, they had stripped each other, no, practically tore their clothes off, wanted to touch each other so desperately, needed to drown themselves in carnal pleasures and experience the most beautiful thing in their entire miserable lives. They were two sad and broken souls calling out to each other, searching for each others' comfort and needs.

_Ah! So sweet and yet so painful…_

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled out the name, his mind too dazed for clear thinking. The blonde was covered in a light sheen of sweat and saliva for Sasuke had tasted every single fibre of his body. _God, he was so sexy!_ Tomorrow, he was sure that Naruto would surely regret their bonding but right now, he needed to possess Naruto so much he was about to burst but first, he needed to be sure.

In response, Naruto could only moan, not wanting Sasuke to stop what he was doing. He needed release to much.

"Naruto, I want you to become mine." His hot manhood throbbed painfully at Naruto's twitching entrance. Automatically, the blonde responded by lifting up his hips, his hand tugging Sasuke's dark locks impatiently and offering himself to be taken like a willing sacrifice offered to a pagan god.

"Please, please…" Tears ran down the flushed cheeks. He at his limit, shaking and twitching every second, tortured because he was denied the pleasure of Sasuke's tongue, touches and fulfilment.

But Sasuke was cruel. Yes, very cruel indeed. He wanted Naruto's everything and more. If the sweet torture was the only way to get it, so be it. His fingers brushed teasingly against Naruto's rock hard nipples, earning another violent shudder from the responding blonde. "Love me, Naruto as I will love you." He was already sliding so very slowly into Naruto as to not hurt him but not enough to make him go wild. Naruto needed to crave for him, get addicted and be forever caught within his grasp.

"Yes…yes! I'll do anything!" Naruto shouted, his hands clawing the back of Sasuke's white back, drawing blood but neither one of them cared.

"Become mine!" With that, Sasuke thrusted into Naruto in one go, making the blonde scream in pain and as the series of movements became more organized, pain turned into pleasure and Naruto was moaning Sasuke's name. "Become my Halfling, Naruto. And mine alone!" He had found Naruto's forbidden spot and was ramming into it numerous times, taking advantage of his situation.

It would seem that Naruto was past the point of caring. He needed release, the bliss of being able to be released into the heavens and abandonment that he would promise Sasuke anything. "Ye-yes! Anything yo-you ah, ah, want!" His body had matched Sasuke's violent and rough rhythm and his libido twitched and throbbed painfully against Sasuke's very, very skilled hand.

The look in Sasuke's eyes were very dangerous for it held a glint of bloodlust. Somewhere during their intercourse, Sasuke had torn off the bandage on Naruto's neck. The wound had not fully healed but it somehow released some kind of pheromones that made Sasuke wild. He hugged Naruto, bared his sharp fangs and sank them into the same spot where he had bitten Naruto for the first time and began to suck the forbidden sweet taste of blood.

Surprised, Naruto arched his body but was held firm by Sasuke. At first, he tried a fruitless attempt to wriggle away from the mind-blowing experience but as Sasuke drank more of his blood, he responded by wrapping his own arms around Sasuke, encouraging the vampire to draw more of his blood before he too, sank his teeth onto Sasuke's shoulder, piercing the flesh and taking in the vampire's blood like a thirsty ghoul.

Their movements became more violent, more desperate until they finally came, feeling their bodies explode into something unexplainable and reaching the climax none of them have ever experienced before. It was the ultimate feeling that drew them together, their lonely souls intertwined with the hope they would become one.

_Even if we hold each other until we begin to ache, _

_We can never become one._

_In a place deeper than tenderness,_

_Touching brings only pain._

_Please bind the two of us together;_

_We no longer dream._

_Taking each other's hand hesitatingly,_

_We walk towards_

_A cruel dawn. _(1)

Engulfed in the aftermath of their love making, Sasuke, for the first time in his entire life, slept peacefully. There were no nightmares that shook him awake, no bad memories to torture his chained soul because of a certain blonde curled up beside him with an expression of content and happiness. Sasuke smiled as he continued to stare at the blonde and he hoped that time would stop, frame this moment up and let him keep it for all eternity.

_Revenge towards your brother…_

He couldn't give up that revenge yet. He was so close and yet so far. In order to ensure Naruto's safety, he needed to kill Itachi to prove his worthiness of being a Vampire Lord. When he was done, he would hand his throne to the next-in-line and…

When Naruto shivered, Sasuke drew up the blanket around their naked bodies, ignoring the urge to wake the latter up and do it all over again. Once he had tasted the forbidden fruit of love, Sasuke knew that Naruto had a special place in his dead heart; a place that his family had never been able to fulfil, a void of emptiness now brimming with new hope of starting a satisfied life with his newly found 'home'. When he saw the nasty-looking bite marks he had made, he hugged Naruto tighter for he knew that he had not told Naruto everything, the most important detail of the vampire history.

If Naruto could not handle his vampire blood, he would turn into a mindless zombie…

-

-

-

A/N:

Wow! I couldn't believe I wrote all that. The number shown (1) is actually part of a lyric from the anime Loveless – Michiyuki. It is a very sad song but beautiful lyrics so it kinda inspired me to write the love scenes (ahem). It was my first attempt so please don't think too badly about it.

All comments whether good or bad are welcomed (I'm dying to know what you people think!). I was so glad that some people actually reviewed my story (even if you've reviewed more than once.). It really, really helps me to convince myself that I have loyal readers. Thank you so very much!

Okay, I've rambled a lot in this chapter but I can't help it. . I hope that you will continue to inspire and support me all the way!

Signing off.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

Gomen, gomen, minna-san. I was infected by a disease (just got out of it) that plague most writers here and definitely a bad nightmare; a writer's block. I just couldn't think of anything to write from where I left off even though I already have a rough draft of it. Okay, first of all I would like to wish everyone a **_belated Happy Valentine's Day_** (though it's long overdue) and this longer chapter is my expression of love (gag, gag) to those who have reviewed and to those who are reading this story and is going to review at the end of this chapter. (Right? Right?)

This chapter and probably the next few are going to be a recollection of **past memories**. So, bear with me on this and also because the entire story is a BIG answer to all your questions. (Just not the right moment to tell you.)

On with the usual crap and stuff… To those who have **problems with yaoi/shounen ai**, I suggest that you **leave right this instance** because I don't want you ranting and raving about some gibberish!

To those who are in the same league as me, enjoy this fic because its purpose is to serve your thirsty desire to see some SasuNaru in action.

To those who are curious, I welcome you anytime but read at your own risks. (Don't say I didn't warn ya!)

Reviews are definitely a welcome.

**Warning:** Contains lots of death, sex, torture, sadism, dark and erm, angst, characters are all OOC (I think). There are lots of bad languages going on so if you can't handle it, leave. (Shesh)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (For the umpteenth time! ARGH!)

-

-

-

_Chapter 4: Memories (Part 1)_

It was a lovely day; not too hot and not too cold. A perfect day to go out, take a stroll, enjoy sceneries of the beautiful landscape of lush greenery, drool at the sight of Naruto smiling, listen to the birds singing, getting hard when Naruto grabbed your arm, being flocked by a huge group of rabid fangirls and your nose bleeding due to Naruto being pushed against your body. Yep, this was just another typical day to get mauled if he had not pulled Naruto away from the screaming girls who seem to have taken a liking, no, scratch that; obsessed for Sasuke.

Naruto giggled softly when the coast was clear.

Sasuke was irritated plus annoyed. His precious time with his lover had gone down the drain.

"Girls seem to like you a lot, dattebayo." Naruto continue to giggle as he walked slightly ahead from Sasuke.

But Sasuke was no idiot. They didn't call him a prodigy for nothing. He quickened his pace to keep to par with the blonde who had already stopped smiling, his face hidden behind his bangs. "Naruto."

The blonde was quiet, making Sasuke worried. Today had turned out for the worst but Naruto had wanted a little outing and not stay cooped up in his apartment. In reluctance he had been forced to comply with the sulking blonde's wishes whose face immediately turned from utter sadness to sheer happiness in a blink of an eye. At that time, Sasuke knew he had been manipulated and manoeuvred easily to agree to what his beloved wanted. Strangely enough, he could not bring himself to be angry at the happy blonde who had grabbed hold of his arm when they took a step out of the small place. If he knew this was going to happen, he would've just stayed home and…

"Naruto!" A shrilly voice called out to the blonde and Sasuke winced. _What in hell had such an ear-splitting voice!_

Upon hearing the voice of his long-time crush, Naruto's face immediately brightened up and swung behind with a bright smile lit up on his face. Okay, Sasuke was really mad. _Who could make his Naruto smile like this?_ A vein twitched.

"Sakura!" Naruto waved happily as the indicated girl jogged towards them.

The pink-haired girl was fairly beautiful and would be a real eye-candy if not for her big shiny forehead that protruded out. Sasuke suppressed a stupid urge to laugh. He had never seen anyone with a forehead as big as hers. The girl had green eyes and was now looking shyly and at the same time with lust at him.

"Hey, Naruto. I was wondering." Sakura pulled Naruto aside, all the while casting shy glances to the raven head.

"Yeah?" Hope lit up in the already shining blue eyes. The vein on Sasuke's forehead twitched more. Danger sign but no one seemed to notice. "Yeah? Yeah?"

"Can I, erm, can I know his name?" Sakura's lowered gaze was sending massive love signals to Sasuke. "What's his name, Naruto?" She knew that Naruto could never ignore her requests because she knew that he was in love with her. All she need was a little prodding to get what she needs.

Dumbfounded, Naruto kept quiet and his smile turned to an expression of sadness which the long pink-haired girl didn't notice because she was too busy fawning over a complete stranger. He didn't really understand what his feelings were for Sasuke because he wasn't ready to sort out his muddled feelings. He only wanted to keep Sasuke by his side so that he won't be lonely anymore and to do that, he's willing to go through lengths but 10 years of infatuation with a certain pink-haired girl doesn't vanish overnight. Putting on his best fake smile, Naruto answered, "Sasuke. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Say hello to Sakura, Sasuke."

_I'm not a damn dog!_ Sasuke glared at Naruto, hoping to send the message by just using his eyes. The blonde refused to bat an eye with him. But nonetheless, he just nodded slightly at Sakura as a sign he acknowledged her. He almost cringed when Sakura squealed with delight and ran off like some love-sick monkey. Angry at himself, he stormed off towards Naruto's home, pausing after awhile when he noticed the blonde wasn't following him. "Naruto?"

The air of loneliness around Naruto seemed more prominent and Sasuke gulped. _Did I_ _hurt Naruto?_ All they ever wanted was time together but that would not happen. The two naïve boys could only live for the time now and worry about the future some time later. He held out his hand and smiled his arrogant smile towards Naruto. "Come, dobe."

At once a reaction exploded. "Teme! I'm NOT A DOBE!" And both of them broke into a chase, laughing and leaving all their problems behind them while they still could.

* * *

_-Later at night, back in Naruto's place…-_

"Nah, Sasuke." Both of them were cuddled together in front of the bright blazing fire under a thick blanket, their clothes strewn all over the apartment floor. The afterglow of their love-making was still thick in the air. He kissed Naruto's damp forehead and closed his eyes, breathing in the intoxicating smell of his Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Does that mean I'm a Halfling now?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he trailed his fingers lightly over the bite marks he had made earlier.

Sasuke kept quiet, refusing to look with assurance into the hopeful blue eyes. He just nodded, making the blonde chirp happily as he snuggled even closer to Sasuke. Looking down at the love of his life, Sasuke sighed and told himself that Naruto was strong enough to handle his blood that was now running within the blonde's veins. _He can withstand it. He must!_

"Sasuke?"

The vampire looked at the questioning blonde. "Yes?"

"Is, is there something bothering you?" Naruto's voice was full of concern, uncertainty laced in his eyes.

"N-no. What made you say that?" _Was he that vulnerable?_ He coughed.

"There's this look in your eyes I can't put a finger to- Wh-what?" Sasuke had suddenly pinned Naruto down and pressed his lips against the latter's, hoping that the blonde will forget about what he wanted to ask later. Then he proceeded to cloud Naruto's senses with his expertise in the art of love making. Before anyone could say Uzumaki Naruto, moans and the loud creaking of the bed could be heard throughout the usually quiet night.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

The days passed by in a daze. Both of them hadn't noticed anything else besides themselves, enraptured by their forbidden feelings towards each other was total bliss. Because Naruto had trusted Sasuke, he had introduced him to his adopted father, Umino Iruka with glee.

Sasuke's brow quirked. "Dolphin?" He stared at the blushing older man questioningly.

Naruto elbowed him hard on the ribs and apologized profusely to the laughing man. Sasuke wheezed and both of them got into a glaring competition until Iruka sighed in defeat in a fruitless attempt to break both of them up. Yes, it was a normal thing for a couple to love each other, argue over the slightest thing, make up, quarrel over another silly matter, make up and then make up even more…

"What's with all the noise, Iruka-koi?" A lazy voice drawled from the inner part of the apartment. A head bobbed out to see who was disturbing his peace, half of his face covered with a mask with his left eye covered with an eye-patch. His silver hair made him stand out and was impossible to ignore. "Who are…EH?"

Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped. "Kakashi?" _Shit, a vampire!_ He quickly pulled Naruto behind him as a gesture of protectiveness. _Why hadn't I noticed him here!_

"Er, both of you know each other?" Naruto peeped from behind. "Sasuke?" _Was Kakashi a vampire as well?_

Sasuke growled as he went into a defensive movement. Just as he was about to attack the silver-haired man, Naruto hit his head hard from behind. "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for!" The throbbing on where Naruto had hit him gave him a slight headache. Why in the world is he always getting beaten up by Naruto?

"Ba-ka." Naruto went over to Kakashi's side who was also in the same protective gesture over Iruka. "This is Kakashi, Iruka-san's koibito, L-O-V-E-R." Naruto crossed his arms as if to tell Sasuke you-hurt-my-dad-I'll-kill-you.

Almost immediately the tension between them eased and both Naruto and Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. So they got into the cosy and clean apartment and settled down in the sitting room where Sasuke still refused to let his eyes leave the other man who was also doing the same thing. Defeated, Naruto had quickly disappeared into the kitchen to see if he was needed to do anything or not; but the main reason was, he didn't want to stay in the same room with two psychotic and almost homicidal vampires.

"On what occasion do I deserve such honour?" Kakashi jeered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm not here for you." His eyes involuntarily moved to the kitchen.

"You're here with Naruto?"

Sasuke hissed as if daring the latter to say Naruto's sacred name again. "So what if I am? What are you doing here, Commander of the South Division, Hatake Kakashi?" Sasuke smirked when Kakashi stayed silent. The atmosphere was getting worse, it was cackling with negative energy from both the opposing sides.

"Love."

"Huh?" Sasuke hadn't expected that.

Kakashi shrugged. "Love, Sasuke-sama. Just like you."

"You disappeared nearly one year ago and no one could ever find you but I find you here in a human's abode. Care to explain yourself?"

Kakashi was silent. He didn't want Iruka to worry for him. "I have stepped down from my position, _Your Greatness_." Sasuke could feel the sarcastic tone behind that mask.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed. Naruto didn't know anything and he would want to keep it that way. "I'm sure like you said, you do not want your lover to know what and who you are."

The proud raven head vampire gave an arrogant look, daring Kakashi to make his move.

"He knows what I am."

"But he doesn't know who you are." Sasuke countered swiftly.

"Neither does Naruto. Or does he?"

Kakashi is smart, for one; causing Sasuke to acknowledge him reluctantly. He's one of the four leading Commanders in the four Divisions and was well known for being ruthless, not giving anything or anyone slip by him even for a single moment. Sasuke had met him once or twice in the Vampire Gathering once a century but he hadn't paid any heed to any of these matters because they were all boring him. Those dark times were as fresh as blood but at that time, he didn't know the real meaning of life, only to kill at all times until he met Naruto.

So, it became a silent truce to both opposing sides to keep each other's real identity a secret. When Naruto and Iruka emerged from the kitchen, they smiled to each other when Sasuke and Kakashi weren't trying to kill each other anymore. They placed the drinks and food onto the table and proceeded to eat their dinner, all the while chatting happily about the recent events that had happened.

When Iruka knew that Sasuke was a vampire, his eyebrows rose in somewhat a little surprised. He had earlier suspected about what Sasuke was and now it was confirmed. Both foster father and son talk about anything and everything, making both Kakashi and Sasuke fidget uncomfortably when both the happy pair moved on to erm, more personal details of their personal lives. Later that night, it became an uproar when both Iruka and Naruto quarrelled over who was a better lover, making the two vampires blush furiously as they try to break the heated pair.

* * *

"He's here."

Hinata nodded. "Cousin, he seems happy."

Neji spat at the word. "Happy!" Both related vampires stood within the shadows, expertly hidden from view. "See how weak he has become!" He snarled. This was not the Uchiha he had known and admired and respected. "He couldn't even notice us because he's to engrossed with a dirty blonde mongrel!"

"B-but… After all he has gone through, don't you think he is entitled to such happiness?" Hinata whispered. She was truly glad for a pure breed such as Uchiha Sasuke to finally found solace in someone. "Neji-san…"

Surprised that Hinata defended the mortal, Neji kept quiet. He knew that his cousin hated killing but to defend a weakling like a human that Sasuke-sama favoured was not his cousin's usual behaviour. "Our wings have been clipped, our fates sealed and our destinies decided. Do you actually think he will be happy?"

Hinata looked sadly at the smiling blonde. She could feel his loneliness and sadness and knew his fate would be doomed if Sasuke-sama would continue to stay with him. "Cousin Neji…"

Silencing Hinata, Neji continue to watch the loving couple. "This moment will not last. You, I and Sasuke-sama know of that."

Only the stars bore witness to the pain suffered and happiness by every individual as they continue to shine upon the children of the night.

_-Meanwhile…-_

The night was peaceful and Naruto was at ease. After dinner, both of them had gone home and made out in the hallway, too desperate to feel each other. All the quarrelling and fighting have left Sasuke high and horny and he was on the brink of release. He didn't even wait for the door to click shut when he attacked Naruto who returned with the same ardent response. So, both of them practically tore each other's clothes off, left them in god-knows-where and proceeded to try to get into each other's pants.

When they have finally settled down, both heaving and panting after such 'vigorous exercise', Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms, wrapped a blanket around them and felt at peace. This is the kind of life he would have never dreamed of or imagined if he hadn't met Naruto one rainy night. Together, they depended on each other, loved each other, learned new things and enjoy everything that they hadn't notice in the beginning. Ah yes, life is good but all good things must come to an end.

Sasuke's instincts quickly alerted him and he frowned slightly. _What the hell is wrong with today! So many unwanted meetings with so many unwanted vampires!_ Sasuke cursed silently because he didn't want to alert Naruto so he continued to act normal because he knew he was being watched. _So, they're finally here._

"Sasuke?"

"It's nothing, Naruto." He bent down to kiss the questioning blonde's forehead. "Better get some refreshments ready, we have 'guests' arriving soon." Sasuke got up from the comfortable position he was sharing with Naruto reluctantly and began putting his clothes on before switching on the lights.

If Naruto had found that statement suspicious, he didn't say anything but did as he was told. As he waited for the water to boil, he dressed and began to ponder about Sasuke's words. True, he didn't really understand any of this vampire stuff but he was willing to go along with it just for Sasuke's sake because he loved him. Naruto smiled happily as he mixed the hot water with the tea leaves.

"Naruto? They're here."

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw two individuals standing in the middle of his living room. _I didn't even hear them coming._ One long-haired boy and one short-haired girl; both with dark hair and white eyes. _Where did they appear from?_ Naruto placed the tea onto the coffee table before moving behind Sasuke. _They look like my age!_

"Sasuke-sama." The long-haired boy started, ignoring Naruto's presence. "We need to talk."

"Ne-neji!" The short-haired girl squeaked, placing a restraining hand on the latter.

Sasuke's expressionless face was hard and cold and Naruto could tell that he was not happy with their presence. Naruto gulped.

"Gomen. We must appear very rude for not introducing ourselves earlier and for entering your house uninvited…" The girl bowed slightly and had a slight blush on her face. Naruto immediately took a liking to her.

"Then you can just leave." Sasuke answered ruthlessly, indicating the door. Naruto kicked the raven head's shins and both of them glared at each other.

"Ano…" It was obvious that the poor girl was very scared.

Smiling, Naruto tried to comfort her. "Please, have a seat. My name is Naruto and I'm sure Sasuke-kun WILL listen to whatever you have to say." He had raised his voice slightly, daring Sasuke to act rude and try to kick his guests out.

Hinata fidgeted. She was sure that her cousin's temper was boiling. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." When Naruto stared at her, she blushed even harder. "Erm, is-is it alright if I-I call you Na-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered nervously and was twirling her fingers, a bad habit when she was feeling extra nervous.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned happily.

Feeling somewhat relaxed that the atmosphere wasn't so tense anymore, Hinata smiled shyly. "I'm Hinata and this is Neji." The Neji humph-ed and tossed his head arrogantly, earning a low growl from Sasuke.

Naruto bowed slightly. "Then, both of us should let them talk, Hinata-chan." He pushed a very pissed off Sasuke towards the corridor near the door, followed by a very solemn-looking Neji.

This was the first time Naruto has anyone of his age over and he was thrilled. He didn't know how to treat his 'guests' so he just poured tea onto the glasses he had put out, wondering how could someone's face become so red in such a short time. "Hinata-chan?"

"Ah! Hai (Yes)!" Hinata answered automatically. It was obvious that she had taken a liking to the smiling blonde too but he was Sasuke-sama's so she could only gaze shyly at him from her lowered lids.

"Tea. Careful, it's hot."

"A-arigatou, Na-Naruto-k-kun." With shaking hands, she picked up the glass and drank it straight before screaming with pain as the hot liquid scalded her tongue. Everyone rushed to her aid, making her even more embarrassed but the only person she could see was Naruto.

"Ne, daijyoubu ka? (Are you alright?)" Naruto asked with concern. He peered closely in order to examine the injury, too close.

Hinata scrambled backwards and quickly stood up. "I, erm, I am alright. It-it just scalded my tongue a-a little." She nodded at Neji as a sign she's fine.

"Don't worry, dobe. Vampires have higher rates of healing in short notices especially _pure breeds_." Sasuke practically spat at the last sentence with venom before turning towards the corridor. "You coming?" He asked haughtily at Neji who just followed him quietly, leaving Naruto and Hinata together, alone.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Y-yes."

"That's good." Naruto's face became very sad and it tugged Hinata's heart. "I don't usually have guests over, you know." His voice had dropped to a mere whisper. His sun kissed hair covered most of his face so that his expression was unreadable but Hinata knew that the poor boy must be feeling rather depressed.

"I'm happy to have dropped over, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quickly. "We will become really, really good friends." _Oh no, now he will think I'm a freak._ Her heart nearly stopped when Naruto grabbed her hands and smiled happily.

"I'm sure we will become good friends too." Tonight, he, Uzumaki Naruto had made another friend and thought that his life may not be so bad after all.

_-At the other side of the apartment…-_

"You can't be serious!" Neji whispered angrily as he glared at Sasuke, pointing at the laughing blonde who was being accompanied by his cousin.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm dead serious." He replied forcefully.

"You can't take him in!" Neji's voice rising by the minute, earning a very angry glare from the raven head as a sign to lower his voice but the long-haired vampire hissed in defiance.

Luckily the blonde had not heard both of them. Sasuke breathed in and exhaled slowly. Patience was definitely not his virtue. "Look, I made this choice out of my free will." He pointed to the door. "Now, will you and Hinata leave." It was not a request. It was an order.

Looking annoyed, Neji crossed his arms and took his stand. "The vampire clan will not allow it." Then he leaned back and smirked. "They will kill him. You of all vampires should know that well, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke could feel rage boiling in him, his fists clenched painfully and he could barely feel his fingernails digging in his own skin. Even though that was the truth, he still could not bring himself to let Naruto go. He was too important in his life. "I will kill them first if they as much cast their foul eyes on him."

"You are but a fool, Sasuke-sama. Your family's important lineage carries a heavy burden and responsibility that each Uchiha has to fulfil."

"I disowned that lineage!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"You are the last descendant of the Uchiha clan! If you do not let go of your current life, he," Neji pointed at the blonde. "…will die!"

Sasuke punched Neji without another thought, sending Naruto and Hinata running over to them. He had been so furious at Neji's words that he could not control himself any longer. While Hinata tended to her older cousin, Naruto was confounded to what had actually happened.

"Sasuke-teme! Why did you punch him!"

"Nothing. Just felt like it." Sasuke answered casually, his eyes daring Neji to tell Naruto the truth.

Naruto growled and turned his attention to the other vampire. "Are you alright?" He tried to assist Neji but his hand was swapped away, earning another hiss from Sasuke.

"Don't touch me, you filthy mortal!"

Sasuke's eyes glowed red behind Naruto and Hinata cringed in fear. "Sasuke-sama, Na-Naruto-kun, we must take our leave." She tugged at Neji's arm and pulled him to the door. "We, we will come back another time." As the door was closing, she bowed slightly and smiled at Naruto. "It was fun, Naruto-kun. Thank you."

With that, Naruto whirled around to face Sasuke whose eyes had turned back to the normal onyx colour. "What was that all about!" It was the first time in his entire life that someone other than Sasuke had actually cared and talked to him without giving him those 'kind' of looks.

Sasuke kept quiet, keeping his eyes adverted. He didn't know how to face the blonde and he was never in a situation where he had to explain anything to anyone. He turned away with his hand in his pockets.

"Bastard! I'm talking to you!" Naruto was angry. _Why was Sasuke ignoring him? Why?_ He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. _Damn! Why was he being a crybaby? _He brushed his tears away with the back of his hands carelessly but they kept on rolling down. "Why are you ignoring me too, Sasuke?" He whispered.

Sasuke whirled around, feeling a pang in his heart when he saw tears brimming in his beloved's eyes. "Naruto." He reached out and pulled the blonde into an embrace, trying his very best to console the weeping latter. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Are you going to leave me too, Sasuke? Abandon me!" Naruto pounded against the vampire's broad chest. "Are you going to ignore my existence as well?" All the pain, the anguish and the suffering burst out into the open and Naruto began bawling loudly. Sasuke didn't know what else to do but rubbed his back and whispered words of console he had learnt from those sappy drama series.

By the time Naruto's crying had ceased, he had finally calmed down. He pushed Sasuke away and wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve. "So-sorry, I didn't me-mean to do t-that." He hiccupped. "I don't know what came over me." He sniffed. But Sasuke knew very well why. Naruto's emotions were unbalanced and uncontrolled because he was changing, transforming. The only problem was, he didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"I won't say I understand, Naruto. Only that I hope that you will share your pain with me." Earning a small nod, Naruto hugged him back and smiled contently, hoping that he can forever keep this moment framed.

But the uncomfortable feeling of conscience in Sasuke's guts was telling him otherwise. There were only two things keeping him alive now and that was his worries for the blonde and the need to avenge his parents' death.

-

-

-

A/N:

All Japanese names have their on meaning. Umino Iruka means Sea's dolphin.

I just love writing my ranting above and below. Gives me a chance to express what I really feel at the moment (LOL). If you think the climax is around the corner, you're in for a big mistake because the best part is yet to come. (Thank you, I know I'm evil.) Probably you're wondering, why they ended up as immortal enemies if they were so lovey dovey? This question, I leave it to you to answer. If you're good and can answer it, I'll post the next chapter ASAP but if you can't, then you have to let me take my own sweet time to put up the next one.

I tried hard to elaborate the slightest matter so that you can imagine everything. If you're not satisfied with my work, please tell me so I can correct my wrong ways. I don't mind flames, criticism and sarcasm, just don't tell me about why you hate yaoi or hate the two main characters getting together or I WILL PUT THE STORY ON HOLD!

That's all I want to say. Till next time then, love ya lots!


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

Okay, for the past month I have been working my arse off! There hadn't been enough free time for myself to actually sit down properly and write my stories. Geez, this really sucks! Luckily, I have already prepared a draft of this chapter before I started work or I'll never get this story updated.

To those who have been waiting patiently, here it is; the 2nd part of '_Memories'_. There are still flashbacks in later chapters (gomen ne) but it won't be as long. I'm putting in the part where you all have been waiting for. The ultimate encounter between Sasuke and Naruto (Opps, I've said too much.) so anticipate for it.

On with the usual crap and stuff… To those who have **problems with yaoi/shounen ai**, I suggest that you **leave right this instance** because I don't want you ranting and raving about some gibberish!

To those who are in the same league as me, enjoy this fic because its purpose is to serve your thirsty desire to see some SasuNaru in action.

To those who are curious, I welcome you anytime but read at your own risks. (Don't say I didn't warn ya!)

Reviews are definitely a welcome.

**Warning:** Contains lots of death, sex, torture, sadism, dark and erm, angst, characters are all OOC (I think). There are lots of bad languages going on so if you can't handle it, leave. (Shesh)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (For the umpteenth time! ARGH!)

-

-

-

_Chapter 4: Memories (Part 2)_

It has already been a week since Neji's and Hinata's visit. Naruto was getting really worried that Sasuke might overwork himself to death. _Wait! Wrong word. Sasuke is an undead, right? Can he die again?_ Shaking his head violently, Naruto refused to let himself answer that question. Naruto could tell if there's something wrong and he sensed it right now. Sasuke had been very uptight since 'that' day. Their time together wasn't as fun or as peaceful. Somehow, Naruto gets that annoying voice behind his head, urging him to dig deeper into Sasuke's unknown past.

Whenever they went out either to shop or just to take a stroll, Sasuke would always be surrounded by fangirls. Even at private moments, they will always get that feeling that they were being watched but he chose to ignore that uneasy feeling. He knew that Sasuke was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice this so Naruto kept quiet for he didn't want to give more trouble to Sasuke.

During that one week, Sakura had been coming over often with the excuse of visiting Naruto. She brought a lot of delicious food, claiming that she and her mother had overcooked and had wondered whether Naruto and Sasuke would like some. Although Naruto was no fool, he was thankful that someone else would actually come over to his place even if Sakura's sole purpose was to have a glimpse of Sasuke. But every time she would leave with disappointment etched in every inch of her pretty face.

It was already late at night and there was still no sign of Sasuke. The empty bed looked so cold, lonely and uninviting that Naruto reluctantly got into the blankets. Being worried isn't his usual style at all. He had never had a chance to be worried over someone because he hadn't actually loved before. Sure, he loved Iruka but he was like a father to him!

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

The vampire Prince was covered in mud and dirt. There were bloodstains here and there on his tattered clothes but no signs of injuries. At first, the sight of Sasuke like this made him feel scared but the raven head reassured him that he hadn't killed anyone to be fed upon. He had gone for intensive training.

"You should get some sleep." Sasuke muttered carelessly as he shed his dirty clothes off and stepped into the bathroom.

Naruto looked on sadly, wishing that his koibito (lover) would embrace him like he used to. There was nothing to convince him that Sasuke wasn't in love with him anymore. In fact, he felt the distance between them had grown wider and wider, leaving a huge gap in between them. It hurt… a lot and not even Iruka could comfort him.

The sounds of the shower splashing on Sasuke's lithe body made Naruto semi hard. He blushed furiously and dove into the thick blankets, pretending to be cold and refused to even talk to Sasuke when the vampire drew him into his arms. Naruto knew Sasuke was tired because of the training he had undergone from dawn till past midnight and yet, he still can't bring himself to ask Sasuke to stop.

Being selfish isn't his usual style and he isn't going to start. _If Sasuke has something important to do, then let him do it. I will not interfere!_ Those were his last coherent thoughts before he fell into a deep slumber with Sasuke by his side.

* * *

"Tsunade-baachan…" Recently, he had been feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Sometimes his body felt hot like fire or cold as ice. He can't eat anything properly and even if he did, it would all come out the next second. So, one day, when Sasuke had gone for training, Naruto slipped out and went to look for someone who was an expert in the medicinal field.

The long haired blonde woman who was mixing freshly picked medicinal herbs turned to glare at the approaching blonde. "What do you want, Naruto! Can't you see I'm busy?" She turned back to continue.

"I'm feeling somewhat dizzz…" Naruto's vision was blurred and the next thing he knew was, he had fainted onto the cold hard floor with a loud thud.

"Naruto?"

His head ached, his arms ached, his legs ache, in fact his whole body ached. Naruto groaned and futilely tried to block the annoying person. "Go away." He managed to mumble.

Tsunade sat back and was feeling very relieved. At first she thought Naruto had died because he had no pulse after he had fainted. For a few seconds, she had panicked and didn't know what to do and felt so helpless. When she finally noticed that Naruto was breathing, she quickly carried him to the bed to check on what was wrong with him.

Her results were rather queer. She doubled and tripled check but the results were the same. Naruto's heart is slowly dying. In fact, his whole body is slowly dying as well but there was something different as well. It was as if he is dying but living at the same time. His cells were all rapidly being replaced by some alien genes. All the years of being a medicine person, Tsunade had never come across this kind of situation before.

"Sasuke…"

Tsunade snapped out of her reverie. She had known this noisy blonde for almost a year now after he had so desperately bring her back to this town after she had thrown it away so carelessly. If it was not for Naruto, she would have gambled away her miserable life and lived only on booze. She smiled softly to the snoozing blonde and brushed the stray strand of hair away from his eyes. _Thank you, Naruto for bringing me back to my senses._

"What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight."

"I have to go. He might be waiting for me."

"Who?"

Naruto paused before he answered. "Sasuke."

"…"

"Aren't you going to ask who he is?"

"I don't need to if you don't want to tell me."

"Thank you, Tsunade-baachan."

"Anytime, brat."

* * *

Sakura was flustered. Everytime she goes over to Naruto, she couldn't see that handsome, raven head bishounen anyway. She is currently in love with the famed Uchiha Sasuke and had formed a small fanclub that seemed to expand everyday. When she had asked around, no one has ever heard of Sasuke before; not that she cared. Brushing aside a stray lock of hair, she was determined to make Sasuke hers while using Naruto to get to him. 

When she first met the raven head sex god, she knew that he was destined to be with her. In her heart, she knew that he is the one she had been waiting her whole life. Giggling, Sakura practically skipped around in her room, wondering what excuses to make when she meets Sasuke again. Pictures and pictures of her crush covered her bedroom walls. She felt as if she had been living a dream, so close to her beloved.

Sighing, she climbed onto her bed, wishing tomorrow would come quickly and she could see Sasuke. Not long later, she was deep in slumber with Sasuke's smiling face telling her that he loved her and beckoning her to follow him wherever he went.

* * *

"You are a damn animal!" Naruto groaned loudly, his voice muffled because he was lying on his stomach and his head was buried in the pillow. His back was throbbing in pain but he was feeling strangely sated. He frowned, wondering when did he allow his heart to be opened up to a total stranger that he had picked up in the dead of the night.

Sasuke could only smile because he was feeling extremely satisfied and content. Tonight they had done it at least five times. He admitted that he was an animal in bed but he couldn't help himself. Naruto had been, well, too sexy for his own good. The moaning, the panting and that expression of him in pleasure were so heart-stopping.

"You could've been gentler, you know!" Naruto smacked at Sasuke, hoping to wipe that stupid smile off his handsome face. But then he winced in pain and fell back onto the bed heavily, earning a very worried response from the normally cold boy.

"Naruto."

"Shaddup!" Naruto's voice was muffled again.

When Sasuke saw that his lover's ears were red with embarrassment, his smile grew even wider and an evil thought came to his mind. He leaned down, his lips barely touching Naruto's sensitive ear, "I was good, wasn't I? You screamed my name pretty loudly too."

Shocked at how true Sasuke's words were, Naruto jerked up and kicked Sasuke off the bed. "You bastard! Itai!" Naruto couldn't move much although the pain on his back had dulled. It was all that evil smirking bastard's fault or he wouldn't be in such pain. As he watched Sasuke got up slowly, his heart picked up a pace again. Looking at that manly body that had held him the whole night made Naruto semi hard. _This is bad. This is very bad!_

Because he was too occupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice Sasuke had straddled him. "Ne, Naruto. It hurts, you know."

"Wh-what?"

"You, pushing me off the bed. That wasn't very nice of you." Sasuke kissed Naruto's wrist before slowly proceeding higher to his elbow, planting soft kisses along.

Suddenly the room felt all stuffy and hot. "Five times, Sasuke." Naruto who struggled under Sasuke, gasped loudly because the accidental move had only aroused both of them more. "D-Don't! I'm in pain!" It was a stupid excuse, he knew but he didn't want to become some nymphomaniac just because Sasuke was a stud, an expert in bed, sexy, desirable especially when he was sucking on Naruto's manhood or when he came or when he so expertly thrust into him and touch his most secret part or when he…

"You're thinking of dirty thoughts again, aren't you?" That low purring voice was enough to get Naruto off. "You love me, don't you?"

"I-I d-don't know wh-what you're, ehem, say-saying…" Naruto turned his red face away from Sasuke's intense gaze. He was all hot and bothered. Not a very good sign.

Sasuke was doing it again. He's caressing Naruto's body, rubbing and touching tentatively on all Naruto's sensitized body, kissing and sucking and licking all the lovebites he had made and…

"Stop!" It was a really, really weak protest because both of them knew that was not what Naruto wanted.

_-Early morning before dawn-_

The time is drawing closer and closer. _Meeting you was a blessed destiny._ Sasuke stared at the snoozing blonde with a slight smile on his handsome porcelain face. Looking at Naruto so peaceful made his heavy heart clench and unclench. It almost hurt to break of all contact with Naruto but for his sake, Sasuke must abandon everything that has anything to do with…Naruto.

"Sasuke…yum, yum…no more…" Naruto mumbled incoherently and cuddled closer to Sasuke's warmth. His fingers uncurled and curled slowly.

A sharp stab of pain flashed through his satiated body. Dawn was approaching and he had to leave before anything can stop him.

_Please open your eyes._

Sasuke slid of the bed and tiptoed across the room to get his scattered clothes and began to dress. He made sure that his back faced the slumbering blonde, refusing to even think of the outsome of his actions.

_Stop me…._

Finally, Sasuke looked at the sleeping figure of his lover intently, forcing himself to carve every memory they've shared together into his mind. He leaned down, breathed in Naruto's warm and musky scent. _He smells so sweet._ Unable to resist the rising urge, Sasuke's lips brushed ever so softly on Naruto's.

_If I was a good person, Naruto, I would've let you go a long time ago, released you from me. _Sasuke turned away. _But I can't because…_

With a snap of his fingers, Sasuke disappeared, leaving the empty apartment in silence as if he had never existed in the first place.

…_you've become the most precious person to me._

* * *

_-Present-_

Naruto licked his lips, savouring the moment where he could achieve his ultimate joy of wiping the entire vampire clan from the face of the earth. He had been through this routine a lot of times. Slash, slash, slash, kill, kill, kill… Blah, blah, blah… And yet, there's still no friggin' clue to that bastard's location. He lifted his katana and pointed it at the nearest hissing vampire. "Are you going to end up like your friends?" His head indicating the pile of ashes on the sodden ground. "Or, are you going to tell me Sasuke's whereabouts?"

The vampire continued to glare at the blonde. His stomach growled with hunger and this slayer had disturbed his meal. Even though he drew back from his primal instincts of fear but because he was a proud species that refused to be tamed into nothingness by a mere mortal, he stood in defiance. It seems that his fellows companions were thinking of the same thing because they too were undaunted by Naruto's death threat.

All they needed was to kill this Vampire Slayer and they would be rewarded greatly. Their usually beautiful porcelain face was marred by the ugliness of their true nature. Their eyes glowed of dangerous death but Naruto wasn't intimidated, not the very least because the one he was seeking had much more death in his eyes.

Suddenly, all became quiet. The horde of vampires shrank with fear because they could feel a sudden change in the atmosphere. It was heavy, dark, dangerous and deathly. It was like a heavy pressure of uneasiness and powerful had descended upon them.

"Looking for me?" A lazy voice drawled.

Naruto froze, his heart skipped a beat or two, and shivers ran down his spine; not because of fear but excitement. He was excited, thrilled and itching to slice and dice Sasuke into tiny little pieces. "Hello, Sasuke." He greeted cheerfully, deceiving those who did not catch the iciness laced with it.

_It's finally here, the day I've been waiting for._

The night was as black as soot, void of any light whether it be the moon's light or the stars' light. And yet, Naruto can see very well, remember every hateful line etched on Sasuke's pale porcelain face and ever contour of his sexy body. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Naruto swung the back of his katana onto his shoulder, appearing in a very relaxing manner despite all the snarling, hissing and growling vampires surrounding him with the clear intend to tear him from limb to limb.

But Naruto, the legendary vampire slayer paid no heed to the growing aura of death because all his concentration was now on Sasuke who had landed gracefully onto the ground, his stupid cape still wrapped around his body. Naruto licked his lips, baring his teeth at Sasuke who appeared to be not intimidated.

"Miss me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto straight in the eye.

Naruto shrugged and grinned. "They say when a woman wants to lie, she looks straight at a man's eyes but when a man wants to lie, he avoids eye contact."

Sasuke's brow lifted. "Oh? And you're saying I'm telling the truth?"

"It depends. Everyone knows how expert you are at lying whether you look at people straight in the eye or not, Sa-su-ke-chan." He had meant to provoke Sasuke to attack first because the one who initiate a move first will definitely be a loser just like he was in the past.

"I assume that you would've grown out of your childishness throughout the century and I guess I was wrong."

"No, no, no." Naruto tsk-ed in a very childish manner. "I did grow out of it." He paused and his expressions changed into a hateful gaze. "You took that away from me." Aiming the sword at Sasuke's heart, Naruto took a stance, indicating that he was ready to fight.

The vampire lord waved his minions away and they drew back into the shadows, obeying their master's telepathic command. They too understood that this was a long awaited battle between two beings that were not meant together because fate had intertwined and separated both of them.

"Are you prepared, Sasuke-chan?"

"…"

"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of me. I barely had the chance to warm up yet." Naruto's eyes had turned red, his whisker-like scars had become more prominent and his canines and fingernails were growing. "You gave me this power; wouldn't you like to test it?" He taunted mercilessly.

Sasuke only gazed at Naruto in a very superior manner, irritating Naruto to no end. _To hell with pride!_ "Die!" He lunged at the unmoving figure in black in astounding speed. One moment he was slicing through the air at the speed of lightning, the next, he saw stars as he was slammed against the stone walls, sending derbies and dirt everywhere. _Damn it! Should've seen that one coming._ Naruto got up, dusted himself a little before disappearing. _He won't be able to see me no! I learnt this special technique for this special occasion._ Naruto had it all planned in his head. Now, he should be able to take Sasuke down but…

The memories of them together came crashing in. The times where they were happy, oblivious to the world and its troubles, times where intimate moments they shared, cherished and loved each other beyond the heights of ecstasy, times where he cried and Sasuke comforted him and made him feel strong to face any obstacles, times where they walked down the lane towards home, holding hands and chattering mindlessly and…

With the single second of distraction, Sasuke took the opportunity to attack. He could tell Naruto was still hesitating. Funny, how one's mind work. Tricky little things…

The cold hand clamped around Naruto's neck tightened and Naruto could feel his windpipe being crushed. At this rate, he'll definitely suffocate to death! Death was probably smiling on him right now. It would be so much more easier if he had died, leaving the world and all its problems behind without another glance but he knew that he couldn't do that. That would mean he had betrayed all his friends, his companions and families' trust.

So, he did the next right thing. With the remaining strength in his pain-filled body, Naruto jabbed Sasuke's eyes so hard that Sasuke let go of him. Okay, so that was a silly and childish thing to do but at least he was free, right? Oxygen once again filled his air deprived lungs and Naruto hurriedly ran off. It was a cowardly thing to do, he knew but he had no choice because he needed more preparations to face Sasuke.

His body was slowly healing himself but he had no more energy. Naruto needed some place where he could recuperate without any disturbance. The cold night air beat against his stiff face as he huffed and puffed his way to some isolated place. Luck was definitely not on his side today because at night, vampires have the better advantage.

The pain on his back was growing by the second. Naruto knew that Sasuke was gaining on him. He tumbled into an abandoned warehouse, his wounds still bleeding profusely. If he was a normal human, he would've bleed to death already. _But then again, I'm not an ordinary human._ The thought somewhat amused him and he even managed a small smirk.

Blood.

He had been careless. The trail of blood he had left along his so-called 'escape' had also left him completely vulnerable. No energy… The slight disturbance in the air warned Naruto of Sasuke's presence. Silently, he slid into the long and dark shadows, held his breath and hoped that Sasuke's keen senses cannot detect him.

_I'm never going to last long here. _

"Naruto! You know you can't hide from me." Sasuke casually strode into warehouse. "I can always know what you are thinking. In fact, I can hear you heart beating. Do you want to know how it sounds?"

_Damn it! I can't beat him like this and I'm running out of air!_

When the moon peeked out from the dark clouds, casting an eerie light on Sasuke's lone figure, Naruto almost released his breath. It was as though the moon's light gave Sasuke an ethereal look. An eternal being that was supposed to have not belonged to darkness. A being with pale and beautiful skin, hair as dark as night itself, eyes as red as blood and that drop dead gorgeous body and…

Sasuke's pale hand suddenly shot forward into the momentary darkness and pulled Naruto out from his well hidden place before throwing him onto the cold and hard ground. "Look what the stork dropped." He went eye to eye with Naruto and leaned close enough to feel the warm breath on his face.

_When was the last time he was this near?_

Naruto jerked back and managed to use his kunai to graze Sasuke's pale but smooth cheek. "Bad pun, Sasuke." He was all on defence again, prim and ready to attack if Sasuke were to expose a weakness. Naruto quietly laughed at himself. There was no weakness in Sasuke. He was the perfect being after all, flawless and he hated that, every single pathetic moment of it.

The so-called scratch Naruto had managed to inflict on Sasuke disappeared and Sasuke smirked at his long-time rival. "Is this how you greet me after so long?" Sasuke drawled lazily. Even though his expression stayed motionless, his eyes were full of wanting for the blonde man in front of him.

"Shut up, Sasuke! I'm going to end your worthless life today!" Naruto shouted, his voice full and venom and hatred as his blood began to boil with vengeance. He threw all his weapons at him and silently wished that one would actually hit the vampire lord. That was just wishful thinking but surely he was even entitled to that!

Sasuke disappeared for a single second before reappearing behind Naruto and with one graceful movement from his hand; Naruto was sent crashing down onto the hard ground with a loud thud, sending debris and dirt flying in the air.

'_Shit! He's still as powerful!'_

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet on the fall, not wanting to be caught unaware but it was too late. He felt the familiar weight on him and was pushed down. This is bad. He was in a really bad position. "Get off me, Sasuke!" Naruto struggled hard to free himself his wrists pinned down and the kunai was out of reach.

The warm tongue snaked into his ear, teasing and arousing. "You used to like this. Writhing and struggling below me, moaning and panting like a wanton woman begging to be taken." Naruto cursed silently but refused to give in. "You're mine." The warm breath in his ear made him shiver all over and his will to break free was getting weaker. Receiving no response from his 'victim', Sasuke continued his assault on the suddenly submissive Naruto.

He tore open the net shirt without a moment's thought and dove straight at the peaked nipples. His lips then moved up to Naruto's long neck, his tongue trailed at the old scars at the base of the neck. "This is the proof that you belong to me, Naruto. You can never escape that, can never escape me." Sasuke's hand trailed down on the Naruto's lower back and his long, slender fingers trailed the outline of the kyuubi tattoo. "Our bond."

As if cold water had been splashed over his hot and bothered body, Naruto finally snapped awake from his lustful state and pushed the surprised Sasuke off. He pulled the remains of his clothing together and glared daggers at Sasuke. He grabbed the nearest kunai and was again in defence mode.

"You never cease to surprise me but that's what I like about you." Sasuke crossed his arms and peered amusingly at Naruto's clumsy attempts to regain his composure. "All these years... did it mean nothing to you?" Sasuke's unclasp his long, billowing cape and let it fall to the ground, revealing his black sleeveless leather shirt and body hugging pants, decorated with golden ancient writings on the right side of his pants.

"You bastard! What do you know?" Naruto spat with venom. He couldn't afford to show another weakness. He needed to complete his task, his mission and his duty for the sake of everyone that had been murdered cold-bloodedly, butchered by the only one person he had loved.

Everyone that he had come to love.

_Iruka-sensei..._

_Kakashi-sensei..._

_Tsunade-baba..._

_Ero-sennin..._

_Hinata-chan..._

_Kiba..._

_Akamaru..._

_Chouji..._

_Shikamaru..._

_Neji..._

_Everyone..._

_Especially Sakura..._

...all of them were murdered cold bloodedly on the night of his wedding with Haruno Sakura...

"I've chased you this long! I won't give it up so easily!" Naruto shouted. Adrenaline was being pumped into his system, the only fuel keeping him intact.

"Why should you then?"

"What!"

"I never asked you to give up."

"..."

"Chase me... hate me...and yet, desire me..."

"You're crazy!"

"Yes! Yes, I am! For you, Naruto! I'm crazy because of you!" Sasuke's face turned hideous, like a beast hungry for red raw meat but was taken away before he could taste it.

Naruto was speechless. Tears welled up in his eyes, making them look innocent again. Like the Naruto more than a hundred years ago. He brushed them off ruthlessly with one rough gesture and put all his attention back to Sasuke who was still standing there. "You lie!" He screamed. "You left me after you broke me! I hate you!"

"I didn't."

"Shut the hell up!"

"You just had to go and marry that bih when you clearly knew that you belonged to me! Me! Uchiha Sasuke!" His red eyes glowed furiously like red hot coals in the darkness of the night.

"I was never yours, Sasuke and I will never be." Naruto's voice had turn deadly soft but Sasuke's keen ears picked it up. Rage was simmering inside of him. He was not used of being neglected of what he wanted. And he wanted this very person that's standing in front of him. A long silence drifted around them and the tension between them was so thick you can slice it with a knife.

In Naruto's heart, he knew that remark wasn't true. Sasuke had marked every inch of his body… and more. He laughed silently as his hand unconsciously moved to touch the old scars on his neck; it was caused by Sasuke's bites when both of them joined their bodies together. How stupid he was to believe that Sasuke actually wanted, desired and loved him. The demon-boy in the Konoha village, destined to be alone.

Forever.

"I never wanted to be yours, Uchiha Sasuke." With that said, he pulled out another set of kunais and threw them repeated at Sasuke. "Why don't you just die?"

Sasuke smirked.

And that made Naruto even angrier. All the pressure of being not acknowledged by his only rival and friend suddenly exploded. With all his strength, Naruto sped towards Sasuke, with a dagger in his hand, ready and poised to stab Sasuke's dead heart before he ripped it out and burn it in the very pits of hell.

It all seemed so silly. It was as if time was playing tricks to your weak and pitiful mind. Naruto could see every single detail of his attempt to kill Sasuke. His hand gripped the kunai's handle so hard that he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Tears had welled up in his eyes and the only thing driving him right now, fuelling his very desire to see Sasuke dead was…

…_what?_

He had everything planned out five years ago. After Sasuke had left him, all broken and shattered into so many pieces, Naruto hadn't been able to pick himself up if everyone around him didn't support him all the way. It had been very hard but everyone was very understanding towards his condition, his welfare and his life.

_Kyuubi no kitsune…_

The tattoo of the nine-tailed fox had been engraved in his very skin by Uchiha Sasuke. He said that it symbolize him.

Seductive, lethal, beautiful, mesmerizing, desirable…

But in reality, Sasuke had branded Naruto his very own. He would not be able to escape from Sasuke's clutches even through death. The knowledge that Sasuke would tear hell and heaven apart to get Naruto back made him somewhat happy. That little thought itself showed Uzumaki Naruto that he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't need to suffer in silence anymore. Finally, he was no longer an unwanted child.

Sakura had been very kind to him but Naruto knew better. Sakura sympathized him and still cared for Sasuke. If she couldn't have Sasuke, she would have the remains of what Sasuke had left behind. Naruto didn't even bother to reject her when she brought up the issue of marriage. He knew that both of them were licking each other's mental wounds and that was enough. Enough for him to continue the useless remains of his life.

So, the merry wedding bells chimed through the morning air, scattering the white doves which have been gathered on the church grounds. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright and hot, the wind was soothing and cool and everyone had gathered to witness the bond of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

Thoughts of Uchiha Sasuke were pushed back in the darkest corner of his head, sealed and locked up tight with its key thrown away. Naruto had sworn that he will forever forget the existence of 'him' in his life. This was what he wanted, wasn't it?

A normal life…

Getting married to the girl he had a crush for a long time…

Blessed by his newly found 'family'…

Accepted by everyone…

_Wasn't this what I wanted?_

The reality of pain slapped him right at his face. Everyone was laughing heartily, singing merry songs and congratulating him while some were giving remarks on how pretty the blushing Sakura was in her wedding gown. Haruno Sakura was Uzumaki Naruto's bride.

_I have come for you._

Naruto went cold. Laughter and all the chattering died away. Even the sky seem to mock him; turning to a murky colour of red. The sun had faded behind the thick clouds and the wind seems to have stopped blowing. There was no chirping, no noise at all.

The unmistakable figure of Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of Naruto.

* * *

_-Flashback…again >. -  
_

When Naruto woke up, he realized stupidly that he was still in his white tuxedo which was drenched with blood. The air smelled strange. Familiar and strange like rust. _Rust? _He looked around wildly to see heaps of bodies around him.

Blood…

It was everywhere. On the grass, on the church walls, on him… he was covered in blood! But the blood wasn't his. No, it belonged to…everyone…

Corpses. Dead bodies of his friends and family. Their eyes opened wide and they all looked at him accusingly while their blood flowed freely from the large gaping wounds on their necks. Naruto couldn't move. He was scared. He was so scared.

"Oh? Looks like you're awake."

Naruto whirled around to see Sasuke perched on a nearby tree. Sasuke was covered in blood which dripped from his chin. In his arms was…

"Sakura!"

The body of the pink-haired kunoichi was twitching in Sasuke's arms. _She's still alive! _Her white wedding gown was torn and also smeared with blood but Naruto didn't really care. He needed to save her before she dies. "Let her go, Sasuke!"

Sasuke licked his lips and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He smirked at Naruto and then looked at the girl who once was their companion and partner. "Sure…" That was before he broke her neck like a twig and let her limp body fall off.

"SAKURA!"

Tears streaming down Naruto's dirty face mingled with the blood on his body. His body seemed to not function properly. He had meant to catch her before her body fell onto the hard ground with a sickening crack but instead, Naruto stood stupidly, looking at his dead bride. "Sakura…minna-san (everyone)…"

"They didn't put up much of a fight anyway."

Sasuke's words didn't make sense to him. Naruto didn't even show any sign of life when Sasuke pulled him into his arms. In his mind, there were a lot of stupid questions. _How did Sasuke get down here? Why is everyone on the ground? Wasn't the weather lovely just now? Who is that girl there?_

"It's all your fault, Naruto." Sasuke's hot breath smelled of death teased against his ear. "You're mine for all eternity."

_Falling endlessly into the dark abyss…_

"Hate me…"

_Never able to return…_

"Chase me…"

_The chains of destiny have bound me to you…_

"And yet, desire me…"

_Let me die._

-

-

-

A/N:

Man, that was REALLY long. Probably the longest I've done so far. Hopefully, this chapter will serve your cravings for a month or two before I update again. Suzuran-san, sorry for the late update but I immediately put up this chapter after your erm, 'beautiful' threat (LOL). About the part in the last chappie, I did mention about guessing how my story will turn out, right? Well, sorry to say that none of the guesses were right but you are close to the truth.

There were a lot of different scenes here and then. I hope that you weren't too confused by it. I'm sure your head's filled with lots of questions…hehehe… Yeah, I ended it in a cliffie to make you sit uneasily in your chair and wonder hopelessly about what's going to happen, right? Right?

Okay, I have to go work now. Can't rant as much like before anymore. How sad… so, bye, bye… .


	7. Chapter 5

Wow! Has it really been that long? Heck, sorry people. I was hit with a writer's block and just couldn't seem to get anything out. I don't really have much to rant about because I know that all of you are impatient and is probably cursing at my slowness. Hahaha… First, let me finish with the crappy warnings first.

To those who have **problems with yaoi/shounen ai**, I suggest that you **leave right this instance** because I don't want you ranting and raving about some gibberish!

To those who are in the same league as me, enjoy this fic because its purpose is to serve your thirsty desire to see some SasuNaru in action.

Reviews are definitely a welcome.

**Warning:** Contains lots of death, sex, torture, sadism, dark and erm, angst, characters are all OOC (I think). There are lots of bad languages going on so if you can't handle it, leave. **This chapter contains a lot of sexual scenes** between our two main characters so if it offends you, just press 'back' and you're outta here!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (For the umpteenth time! ARGH!)

-

-

-

_Chapter 5: The Naked Truth_

The world has shied away, the sun hidden behind the heavy clouds, the moon refused to peek out from above and time seemed to have stopped. All movements seem to have paused. Naruto wondered hazily whether he could rewind or forward it. It was just one huge stage where everyone had a role, be it big or small. The scenes are painted, the music and sound effects played by the invisible orchestra and the audience are hidden in the dark, silently and diligently waiting for the curtain to rise.

There are no main characters, only a combination of minor roles to help build big roles. The spotlight will never shine on him. He was of no importance no matter how hard he worked for it. To be in the spotlight and becoming the centre of attraction was such a faraway wish and no matter what he did, he will never become a star. No, his destiny was to play the minor role because when he died, no one will even bat an eye to his lone existence.

"Harem?" That's the first word Naruto had thought off when his groggy mind cleared. His surroundings was beautiful and yet evil at the same time, alluring and yet lethal, not to mention all the beautiful males and females making out with each other. _Wait a sec! Making out!_

Naruto shot up like a bullet, only to be stopped by something around his neck. The loud clanging of chains alerted every single 'beautiful' being and they all glared at the outsider. "Er…hello?"

Those 'beautiful' beings then bared their fangs at him. "Holy shit! They're vampires!" Automatically, Naruto searched for his trusty katana but it was nowhere to be found instead Naruto realized that he was erm, naked, technically. He felt naked to be precise even if he only had his pants on. _What the hell happened to my shirt! Oh sht!_

Not even a second later, the blonde boy's voice decimals screeched so loudly that everyone had to cover their ears or they'll go deaf any minute. In response, they began to screech as well, surprised. Naruto scrambled back until his back hit the wall. Okay, that was very bad for him. Wasn't he supposed to be the legendary Vampire Slayer! What the heck was he doing sprawled on the ground like an idiotic kid?

Suddenly, he felt so helpless and didn't know what to do except stare at the approaching hordes of vampires. They sneered, screeched and squabbled at each other like a pack of hungry hyenas, their drools slobbered down their chins and their eyes glowed brightly. The smell of fresh human flesh triggered their hunger instincts and they were now predators for the prey.

A loud growl from above Naruto sent the screeching vampires back. They trampled over each other to get away from their Vampire Lord who gracefully landed in front of Naruto. His eyes glowed red and his fangs long and lethal, daring any of his minions to touch his 'food'. At least that was what Naruto interpreted at that moment. When Sasuke turned to offer his help to Naruto, Naruto swatted his hand away and clumsily got up.

"I see that you're awake."

Naruto's brow came up. He brushed the dust and dirt away from his pants and puffed his cheeks at the other vampire. It was so obvious that he was annoyed. How come he is so easily defeated despite years of intensive training! Tears began to sting behind his clouded azure eyes. "Bastard."

Sasuke's heart almost melted at the pitiful state his beloved was. Almost. He sure missed the loud-mouthed blonde that often occupied his idle thoughts, refusing to leave him in peace. Now, the real person is here in the flesh. The cravings of lust he had for the past century had been slowly eating him alive despite his best efforts to remain celibate. Looking at the vulnerable state Naruto is made Sasuke feel more aroused than he had ever experienced though at the moment he felt like an inexperienced idiot, unsure of what he was about going to do next.

"Bastard." Naruto kept on mumbling. Somehow, the hatred that had fuelled his passion of vampire slaying had diminished and he was overwhelmed with a feeling that he hadn't felt for a very long time. It was lust… "Bastard."

The husky growl emitted from the latter betrayed what he had been thinking. Sasuke was now looking at Naruto like a hungry beast, a predator in the midst of pouncing onto his helpless prey. It didn't help much on his mental restraint when Naruto looked at Sasuke with the same lust in his eyes. _Those eyes… so appealing, so…_

Without further ado, his lips descended upon Naruto's upturned ones. _So sweet…_ It had been such a long time since he tasted the sweetness and smelt the fragrance of the only one person who could stir his heart. The contact of intimateness between them triggered an alarm which only both of them heard. Sasuke shifted his body a little and pulled Naruto closer to him, his tongue caressing the soft lips, seeking entrance into the hot cavern. He nibbled the lips a little, teasing it until Naruto slowly allowed the organ to enter.

They were being conquered by one of the seven deadly sins.

Lust.

It was a sin so sweet that they needed for bodily contact. In seconds, the annoying garments were shed. Naruto no longer felt the nakedness that he had felt earlier. Instead, he craved for more. He distinctly felt Sasuke's hands at the back of his head before wandering all over his naked body, caressing teasingly until his body was flushed pink. It felt so good but Naruto needed more. He needed so much more… and the only one person who could give it to him was currently doing wondering things with his erogenous zones.

_The skin is in the way…_

_I need to crawl inside of you…_

_Savour you until you could no longer think._

"Naruto…" The growl was more of a demand and yet, still seeking permission. Sasuke was not the type of person who would ask before he did something but with Naruto, he would even pluck the moon and the stars if Naruto so much as open his mouth. The sweet feeling undeniably coursed through their more matured and strongly built bodies. He needed it to do it now but he also needed to prepare Naruto or he would hurt his blonde. "Naruto… I can't…"

"I know, I know." He whispered against Sasuke's lips. Naruto arched, shaking when Sasuke slipped a digit into his hot and twitching entrance. It had been so long that Naruto had almost forgotten how incredible and expert Sasuke was at making love. Another finger slipped in and Naruto was almost thrashing, seeking the ultimate pleasure. The fingers inside of him was probing, massaging his inner walls as if seeking the one thing which could… "Gyahh!" Naruto was hit by a tremendous amount of pleasure coursing through his aroused body.

Sasuke grinned. It had been a long time but he would never forget where Naruto's pleasure spot would be. He slipped the third finger in and they continuously brushed against that particular sweet spot, causing Naruto's body to spasm uncontrollably, pleasure etched in his face. His erect libido stood ignored and he needed the release desperately. It was hard to breathe and his chest felt tight. His body was burning and his thoughts were haywire.

The lithe body slid slowly on top of Naruto, caressing and teasing. Sasuke bent down and slowly took Naruto's member into his mouth, making Naruto squeal in surprise as he forgot about the pain he had felt earlier. All he concentrated on was the wonder of Sasuke's tongue twirling and licking and all the suction… Tears welled up in Naruto's closed eyes as he savoured the delightful feeling of Sasuke's expertise. He could only moan Sasuke's name over and over again until he was hit with a huge wave of ecstasy and arched his body off the bed.

Sasuke swallowed Naruto's essence, all the while his eyes eyed the sexy and sweating blonde panting on the crumpled bed. He knew Naruto was still in a daze and he had wanted to take things slow. His erect member throbbed painfully. Without further ado, he thrust slowly into Naruto but stopped when he felt Naruto's body tense. Sasuke leaned down and whispered words of comfort until the blonde relaxed before he slowly slid in more. "You alright?"

All Naruto could do was nod. The pain was immense but he needed to be taken. He gritted his teeth when Sasuke began to move slowly. It was slightly uncomfortable for it had been a long time since he had such intimate moments. When Sasuke found his pleasure spot, Naruto jerked. He silently cursed while he caught Sasuke's panther-like look. Naruto gulped in anticipation because he knew that Sasuke was not going to be gentle now. True enough, Sasuke sped up considerably, moving like an animal on heat as Naruto matched his rhythm equally. The pleasure was electrocuting and somewhat indescribable. Sasuke grunted and growled, rivulets of sweat rolling down his body as he continually thrust in and out of Naruto, relishing the feeling of being enclosed by such heat and tightness and he could see Naruto was enjoying it as much as he did. He was on the verge of coming so he began to fist Naruto's ignored member as fast as he could in order for them to reach release together.

It came as sudden. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart stop as another wave of ecstasy hit them full blast. They screamed each other names and reached another unseen level before they fell back into reality again. Spent, Sasuke fell onto Naruto's body. He knew that Naruto had blacked out so Sasuke slowly pulled himself out, gathered the limp blonde into his arms before he too fell into slumber that he haven't had for almost a century. The eyes that burned with jealousy loomed over the peaceful couple disappeared as well.

-

Naruto blinked. He wasn't sure where he was but he was feeling as sore as hell though his body felt somewhat satiated. He blinked again, wondering where the hell he was and why he was on such a comfortable bed and the room was heavy with the scent of sex. He shot up before falling back against the pillows when a shot of pain hit his back. He remembered everything. The hardcore sex he had shared with Sasuke, the coaxing and the delightful torture made Naruto blush. He could even feel that disgusting slimy liquid in his butt!

Looking around, he had to admit that he kinda like Sasuke's taste in decorating. The room practically screamed masculinity. Wrapping the dark sheets around his body, he tried to get up to the nearest bathroom to clean up the 'mess' when he caught the presence of another. "Come out."

"You're good but you noticed me too late. I could've killed you before you even woke." Long pale blonde hair and seductive blue eyes, the female vampire emerged from the darkness of the shadows. The revealing dark dress revealing her womanly curves a bit too much and Naruto gulped, unable to look away from the mesmerizing seductress.

"Who're you?" Naruto frowned. He didn't like this blonde vampire who was sneering at him. He clutched the sheet closer to his body, obviously trying to cover the red love bites.

"Ino."

"Just Ino?"

Ino nodded. "Just Ino to you. I wouldn't a pathetic and disgusting creature like you to defile my family's name." She tossed her arrogant head, crossed her slender arms and glared at Naruto. "You're just a replacement."

"Pardon?"

"Replacement. It's because I was away that my lord made a move on you since you looked so much like me." She looked at her nails before continuing. "I had been called away on an urgent matter. I hadn't wanted to leave Uchiha-sama but it was unavoidable."

"Just get to the point." Naruto winced as he tentatively made a move towards the side of the bed. He was feeling seriously uncomfortably under Ino's scrutinized gaze.

Offended, Ino made a move to knock Naruto but Naruto was faster. He grabbed hold of Ino's wrist, stopping her from slapping him. He smirked while the annoying btch was practically fuming. "Tsk, didn't you know that this is really 'unlady-like'? Sasuke won't like it."

Ino snatched her hand back, rubbing it. "Shut up! You are unworthy enough to speak of my Lord's name!"

Naruto leaned back against the soft pillows and continued smirking at her. He was beginning to enjoy this because he was in control of a fight for the first time in his life and he wasn't about to go down easily. "Oh? I suppose you're worthy enough?" He brushed a lock of blonde hair away from his teasing eyes.

"Of course! It's just that I-" Ino stopped. She finally realized where this was going and she isn't going to let this filthy half breed trample all over her dignity! She moved to the nearest chair and sat herself gracefully down, all the while empathizing her femaleness. "We do not need names. Body language is our only language." She purred as she crossed her legs, revealing a pale leg.

Naruto huffed. He knew he was jealous but the reason why he was acting like an irritated lover irritates him even more. Why did he need to care about stupid Sasuke's personal life and where he needed to dump his sexual frustrations! He glared angrily at the other blonde and pouted. The last 24 hours had been hell and heaven to him. Though he hated Sasuke so much he wanted to kill him, he also realized that his sexual cravings for him will never die and it seemed the same for Sasuke.

-

Sasuke chuckled quietly; his presence was expertly masked from both blondes. He was rather enjoying himself at the moment and was amused that Naruto was actually acting jealous. _Hope is rekindled._ He could win Naruto back now even if all he needed to get his attention was to make love to his beloved.

"Get out here, Sasuke or I'll make you!" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke emerged from his hiding place with a fresh pile of clothes for Naruto on his arms. He almost winced when Ino squealed with delight and started to fawn over him. Ignoring the long haired blonde, Sasuke asked, "Had a good night's sleep?"

Naruto kept quiet but his blush was evidence enough for anyone to know what his answer was. Quickly, he grabbed his clothes and made a quick dash to the bathroom he had eyed earlier but Sasuke was faster; as always. He grabbed the blonde who tried to get past him and pulled him closely, allowing the blushing blonde to feel his aroused state. "See." Sasuke ran a hand up against Naruto's naked thigh. "Look at what you're doing to me." Sasuke leaned closer and lazily ran his tongue in Naruto's ear shell.

"I…I…" Naruto stuttered. He was feeling it again. When Sasuke began o tentatively touch his inner thigh, near his hardening member, Naruto purred. Wait! He did what! Jerking back, Naruto scrambled away as far as he could. "You get away from me!"

"Why?"

"What the fk do you mean why!" Naruto shouted. "You should know why! You killed… you…you…" He pointed a shaky, accusing finger at the smirking raven-head. "You killed my friends and my family! You killed Sakura!"

It was Sasuke's turn to frown. Ten decades have passed and Naruto still couldn't get over that bch. He didn't like this one bit. That loud, annoying bch was still going to be the barrier between him and Naruto even after her death! "Don't mention her."

Naruto scowled. "Why shouldn't I? Sakura had always loved yo-" Naruto let out a strangled cry when Sasuke grabbed hold of his neck. He choked when Sasuke tightened his hold. Clawing at Sasuke's hands, Naruto tried to make an attempt to free himself but found himself frozen when Sasuke's sharingan were activated.

"Don't. Ever. Mention. Her. Name." Sasuke growled out word by word. The immense hatred he had for the pink-haired girl was depthless. Because of her… because of her, he lost Naruto and he wasn't about to let the same thing happen again.

Ino giggled. She enjoyed the predicament poor Naruto was and hoped that her Lord will crush Naruto's windpipe and be done with it. She moved gracefully and hovered behind Sasuke. "My Lord? Shouldn't you end his miserable life?" Ino giggled again when Sasuke kept quiet. "After all, he is wrongfully accusing you of something you didn't do."

Sasuke turned his attention to Ino, releasing Naruto who fell onto a heap on Sasuke's feet, coughing and wheezing for air. "Be quiet, Ino." His voice was dangerously low but Ino was unaware. She was too busy seducing Sasuke.

"My Lord, he is an ungrateful wretch. Why do you want to keep him?" She purred against the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Choose me, I will do anything for you."

"Ino…"

Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the intimacy between the two vampires. He felt sick. He had let the one person he swore revenge to touch him in such a personal way. "Both of you are sick."

Ino turned to glare angrily at the blonde. She bent down to look at Naruto face to face. "Sick? Look at you! You're even worse." She grabbed a handful of blonde hair and forced Naruto to look at her. "I seriously wonder why Sasuke-sama gave his heart to you…" The next moment, Ino was pulled roughly away from Naruto.

"Say another word and you're dead." Sasuke growled as he threw Ino away like a ragged doll. He didn't like this situation one bit. Just a little more and Naruto will find out the truth and he didn't want that. _Did he?_

Infuriated, Ino quickly got up and flashed an ugly snarl at them. Her pretty face was contorted and she looked really ugly. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Ino!"

Pointing at Naruto, Ino's temper flared. "Sasuke-sama didn't do it! You did it! You killed them! Your pathetic friends and family!"

Sasuke was advancing towards the screaming female vampire, the dangerous glint in his eyes was murderous as he aimed a punch at her but Ino was fast. She dodged Sasuke's blow and flew onto the ceiling, snarling. "He needs to know!"

"I will not let such impertinence and disobedience in my court!" Sasuke shouted. He prepared to go after Ino when Naruto caught hold of his ankle.

"What is she talking about!"

Ino giggled madly. "Sasuke-sama gave you his heart after you killed everyone." She knew she was at the point of no return but after witnessing yesterday's intimate event between the dirty blonde Halfling with her Lord, her sanity had snapped. "You're already dead."

That was the last sentence she managed to say before Sasuke's hand pierced into her chest and crushed her dead heart. She gave a pained smile before her body dispersed.

Naruto was shocked, he shook his head in denial. "This isn't true! This isn't true!" He kept muttering as he clutched his hair, hoping the tugging of his hair can bring some comfort to his throbbing head. The heart beating in his body…_wasn't his._

The fact had come a blow but the truth behind it was devastating. When Sasuke tried to touch him, Naruto flinched violently. His eyes were misty with brimming tears but Sasuke could see that Naruto was in pain and his tortured soul would soon break.

"Naruto…" Sasuke held out his hand. "We can't undo the past."

Naruto didn't know what else to think. He wanted to avenge everyone but HE was the one who killed all of them. Isn't he the one who's supposed to die?

_Die…_

"No!" Sasuke got hold of Naruto and hugged him tightly in his arms. "You cannot die! You can't!" He shook his head and tightened his arms around the shivering blonde.

_Yes, death's not an option._ "It's a must."

"No! No! No!" Sasuke shook Naruto violently, hoping that it would shake some sense into the delusional blonde. It obviously wasn't working because Naruto's eyes were glazed over, his body limp and his feelings were dead. "I won't let you die, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted to the unresponding blonde.

_-Flashback-_

When Sasuke appeared before everyone, Naruto felt something in him tear. He didn't know what that feeling was but he suddenly felt hungry. It hurt and it hurt a lot, the feeling hunger was increasing by the second when he was stabbed from behind straight into Naruto's heart. Everyone gasped including Sasuke. He had not noticed the knife that Sakura was holding because he had been staring intently at Naruto.

Sakura had this crazed look in her eyes and was laughing maniacally. "If I can't have Sasuke, no one will. Not even you, Naruto." She pulled out the knife and it dropped with a sickening thud onto the hard ground. She pulled off her veil and pointed at Naruto who was coughing out blood. "Sasuke is mine." She had not even noticed the hand that went through her before she started coughing out blood as well. "Sa-Sasuke-sama…" More blood.

Everyone who had rushed to aid Naruto, were trying their best to suppress the open wound. They kept on calling Naruto's name, urging him to stay awake but his consciousness was already slipping away. He reached out desperately.

_Sasuke…_

When Naruto was motionless, Sasuke screamed out the name of the person he loved. It was anguish and it hurt so much, much more than the time his family was slaughtered by his brother, Uchiha Itachi. He had lost someone dear and precious to him again. Then, someone gasped Naruto's name. Sasuke whirled around just in time to see Naruto standing up and his hand pierced through the nearest person to him, Hinata.

This was not the Naruto they all knew. Now, he was a mindless puppet with the desire to kill and kill and kill.

"Hinata!" Neji screamed, watching the one person he cared fall to the ground lifelessly. He charged towards the still blonde, his claws extended but Naruto threw him off easily. Then the worst nightmare happened, Naruto's speed and power had increased tremendously and his body was engulfed in some kind of red aura, spreading its intend to draw more blood.

"Sasuke!" Iruka shouted. "How do we stop him! Tell us!" He saw Kakashi and the others are already battling with the zombie Naruto.

Sasuke worst nightmare, all his worries had come to life. He did this. He did this to his beloved Naruto. "We can't." His shoulders sagged in defeat. His Naruto was dead and he helped in killing him. "We can't, we can't…" The repeated murmuring earned a slap from Iruka.

"Look, if you want to feel sorry for yourself, save it for later because," Iruka turned towards Naruto with a sad look. "We all have a precious person to save." Then he dashed off to help Kakashi.

Dumfounded, Sasuke could only stare at the 'Frankenstein' he created, his swollen cheek was ignored. The throbbing pain seemed to have calmed him down a little, giving him time to analyze the out-of-control situation. _We all have a precious person to save._ Iruka's words rang through his ears. He looked up just in time to see Naruto suck the life out of Neji's and Shikamaru's slack bodies. Akamaru's dead and broken body lay somewhere near to Kiba's unmoving body.

It was too late. He didn't know how to save Naruto. The only way to bring his beloved's soul to salvation was to…kill him. Sasuke shook his head, refusing to listen to logic. He just couldn't kill the person he loved the most. He just…couldn't.

Another scream and Iruka lay dead with his love, Kakashi, their bodies stained with blood poured from their large gaping wounds. Everyone lay dead on the blood covered ground, their mouths open with a silent plea of help. Now, the only people battling with Naruto were Tsunade and Jiraiya. Both of them were strong but not strong enough and they mean to kill Naruto.

Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side to shake some useless sense but to no avail. Naruto just flung him away and snarled at him. "Naruto!"

"Shit! He's too strong!" Jiraiya wiped the blood from his mouth. "Is there any way to stop him?" When Sasuke shook his head, Jiraiya was furious. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "You did this to him! Now, undo it!"

Like a rag doll, Sasuke's legs gave way to his body's weight. "I don't know how." He cried. During that moment, Sasuke looked like a pitiful and lonely child, vulnerable and so very weak. Jiraiya spat angrily and turned to Tsunade. "Oi, Tsunade. What do you think we should do?"

Tsunade's eyes were clouded with sadness for a moment before they hardened. "We need to kill him."

_We need to kill him._ Tsunade's face flashed past.

_We need to kill him._ Jiraiya's face flashed past.

_We all have a precious person we need to save. _Shikamaru's face flashed past.

_You did this to him!_ Neji's face flashed past.

_Sasuke…_

_Help me…_

_Don't ignore me…_

Sasuke jerked awake from himself. No, he can't let it end like this. He won't! So, when Jiraiya and Tsunade managed to subdue Naruto, he got to his feet slowly, feeling all the forbidden power he had suppressed explode throughout his body. "I won't let anyone touch Naruto…" The demonic power was swirling all over him and it was growing rapidly and…menacingly.

But it was too late. Tsunade's hand had forcibly entered Naruto's open wound and pulled his dead heart out. Naruto screamed in pain, writhing his last moments of animation before falling to the ground dead. "It's over, Jirai-" Tsunade didn't have the time to finish what she wanted to say when her head snapped with a sickening crack to the other side and she fell dead with the others.

Jiraiya was so shocked to see Tsunade fall onto the ground that the next thing he knew, he fell onto the ground as well, and having Sasuke knocked his brains out from his skull. The air was foul and acrid with fresh blood and a dead Naruto.

"Naruto?" _He looks so beautiful_. "Naruto?" Sasuke moved to his love's side and picked up the still and cold body. "Naruto?" Clutching his dead lover's body to his chest, he rocked Naruto back and forth as an attempt to wake him up.

No answer.

"I won't let you die, Naruto." He looked at his lover's face and brushed a lock of blonde hair away. "I love you." Sasuke placed Naruto onto the ground, picked up the previous knife which had stabbed Naruto, tore off his shirt, revealing his bare skin before he sliced it open. The gaping wound revealed a beating heart, Sasuke's heart. "My heart will always belong to you, Naruto." With that said, he had filled the empty space in Naruto's chest with the beating of his heart.

Sasuke knew he would not die as long as his heart was beating in Naruto's chest. This was his family's well kept secret. This was the reason why they cannot die and live the life of an immortal because every vampire's weakness which was their hearts was beating in another being's body. It did feel strange to not have a heart inside him anymore but he already knew that his heart belonged to Naruto a long, long time ago since the time he set eyes on him.

The deed was done and now, Sasuke must finish what he started. Turning to Sakura's twitching body, he licked his lips. "I'm not going to let you die so easily, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened in horror and screamed silently.

-

-

-

A/N:

Okay, that was bad. That was really, really bad. I didn't expect the plot to turn out this way. (whistles) At least now you all know the answer. If you refer to the previous chappies, you'll notice that I put out a question about how the story will turn out. (To those who tried) I did say that you were close but not close enough. So, what did you think? I'm sure you didn't expect things to turn out this way, right?

The draft was there but I hadn't had the chance to put it to writing yet. Hmm….feedback! Feedback! Was the story terrible? The next chapter will be the last and final one. I had the ending written long ago and, and… Oh well, you will just have to continue waiting. Next, the long awaited ending of this boring story. Sob, sob… Look forward to it.


	8. Chapter 6 END

Well, my fellow loyal readers, this is the end. Hmm…I have spent a lot of time writing this fic which happened to be my first SasuNaru fic. It hadn't been easy but it had been a lot of fun. I know, I know, you all are probably cursing and swearing at me for updating so late, right? And I noticed that is limiting one chapter one review for one reader. How sad, I wouldn't have minded all the flames and scolding from everyone.

To those who have **problems with yaoi/shounen ai**, I suggest that you **leave right this instance** because I don't want you ranting and raving about some gibberish!

To those who are in the same league as me, enjoy this fic because its purpose is to serve your thirsty desire to see some SasuNaru in action.

Reviews are definitely a welcome.

**Warning:** Contains lots of death, sex, torture, sadism, dark and erm, angst, characters are all OOC (I think). There are lots of bad languages going on so if you can't handle it, leave. This chapter contains MAJOR death characters. I know who you are already thinking of already but please try to suppress what you know to the back of your head. The end will definitely come as a surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (I'm getting sick of this!)

-

-

-

_Finale: How I wish…_

_-Back to the present-_

No matter what he did, he couldn't reach Naruto. The blonde hadn't moved, talked or react to anything for a week and his eyes were glazed over. It was like he had shut himself in his own world, imprisoned himself with a lock no one can break. Sasuke sighed. He had not left Naruto's side ever since and his body was growing weaker because of the lack of nutrition and sleep.

"Naruto…" He cupped the latter's cheek, caressing it just like he did in the past. "Naruto, please come back to me…"

"Sasuke…"

The whisper was there. Sasuke jerked up to look at Naruto. "Naruto?" He hoped silently. "Naruto…" He gulped and waited for a response.

"Sasuke…"

Grabbing Naruto's shoulders, Sasuke shook him. "Wake up, Naruto! Come back to me and everything will go back as it was!" Tears ran down the flushed cheeks. "I promise there won't be anymore pain so…" He pulled Naruto into an embrace and whispered painfully, "…so please come back to me…"

The momentary flicker of life in Naruto's eyes died.

There was nothing Sasuke could do. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life before and it was slowly killing him from the inside seeing Naruto so 'empty'.

_Where had his radiant self disappear to?_

_Why didn't he respond to me?_

_Does he not love me anymore?_

Everyday, he would sit for hours in front of Naruto's still but warm body, silently praying that Naruto would wake up. _What was that story again? Ah yes! Sleeping beauty…_

No matter how many times Sasuke kissed Naruto's warm but unresponsive lips, Naruto would always remain the same. Frustration was driving him nuts and even the servants don't dare to disturb him anymore after he torn apart the last one who asked whether he wanted anything or not.

_Hope…_

For over a century, he had hoped Naruto would come to understand his actions, chase him down to make Naruto realize his own feelings and return his love as Sasuke had. Now, it would never come true and there was nothing else he could do but wait. Ah, what torment this is. Is this retribution for all the sins he had done? Seeing his beloved like this had left him devastated, a feeling so much different from the time he felt when he saw his own brother kill his family.

All he ever wanted was to share his eternal life with someone worthy of his love. _Guess that will not come true after all._ He still could not bring himself to end Naruto's or his life. He wanted his personal sunshine to be warm, alive, radiant and not cold and dead. He stroked Naruto's cheek tentatively as if he was afraid Naruto would break under his evil touch.

A twitch.

It was momentary but nevertheless a response. Sasuke immediately grabbed hold of the blonde and shook him. "Naruto? Naruto? Can you hear me?"

There was still nothing. Naruto's eyes are still closed and no action. Sasuke's heart clenched tightly in his chest as he slowly placed Naruto back down onto the soft bed. That night, he cried himself to sleep…

When he stirred the following night, he automatically reached for Naruto hand but found nothing. He jerked awake and the chair fell back with a loud clatter. Sasuke panicked. Naruto wasn't there anymore. The bed was empty but it was still warm which means Naruto was still lying there not very long ago. Sasuke sprang onto his heels and began sensing the latter the best he could without letting his emotions overpower him.

_Outside._

_The desert._

Quickly, he went to find the blonde, ignoring anyone who stood in his way. He was so desperate to make sure that Naruto was unharmed. The feelings he had buried for the past 100 years had exploded altogether, making him feel like a young boy hopelessly in love. Sasuke knew that he needed to make things clear between him and Naruto. He knew Naruto loved him enough to surrender his heart, his soul and his body to him but that wasn't enough. Sasuke wanted more and more for he had become greedy.

He began slowing down when he the lone figure standing motionlessly under the bright red moon. How beautiful and ethereal his Naruto was. So much like a golden sprite and a wild beast, untamed and unstained.

"Naruto, you had me worried for a sec. I wondered where you wen-" Sasuke stopped. There was something awfully wrong.

Naruto inhaled deeply and coughed, the bits of fine sand was irritating his throat. He turned to look at the other person. "Sasuke… What is the purpose of us living?" The look on his face made Sasuke worried. There was no other option.

Shaking his head, Sasuke said, "I don't know." He gripped his sword.

Naruto turned back to the stars, unsheathing his katana. The powerful and lithe sword glittered dangerously beautiful under the moon. He brandished the sword towards Sasuke, a challenge to the death. "Were we born into this life just to die? We must live and we must also die. It's inevitable."

"No! That's not true! We're both immortals and we have defied time itself."

The determined look Naruto gave to Sasuke was almost comical. "I have to kill you, Sasuke." His voice also sounded determined. "I need to kill you."

"So, there's no other way, huh?" His hand gripped the sword even tighter. Sasuke bit his lip. Pride refused to give in to his emotions.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes hard and cold. "No." Without another moment of hesitation, he aimed straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled coldly and attacked as well. Both swords clashed and clanged loudly against each other every time they came into contact. There were even sparks as well but there wasn't a winner or a loser. Both of them were so desperate to prove to each other of their own capabilities. It was an epic fight, a battle of a lifetime but there were no witnesses. Who could have known that the dead land of nowhere would stage such an important duel?

Being the expert based on many years of experience, Sasuke had the upper hand. He avoided Naruto's deadly attempts to kill him fluently. "Naruto." He had tried to reason but his words were turned to deaf ears.

The blonde's eyes had turned red, crimson red like blood. They both understood that Naruto's overflowing power came from the important Uchiha bloodline. He was no longer fighting for dead memories, no, he was fighting for himself. He didn't want to be known as a loser for life and had to depend on someone stronger. He needed this. He needed to kill Sasuke! "Die!" He swung his arm back as a last deadly blow to his rival but fate was not smiling on him that day.

The sound of his sword shattering rang profusely in Naruto's ears. His beloved and precious katana broke into many sharp pieces before his very eyes just like his heart a century ago. The fragments of metal reflected so many things before…

"So be it." Taking advantage of Naruto's momentary pause, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulled the surprised blonde towards him and stabbed him clean right through the heart. Coughing out blood, Naruto was too shocked for words. His watery azure eyes looked up at the man he had once loved and will forever love. "You know," Sasuke gazed intently at the dying blonde in his arms as he pushed his sword further in until it could go no more while his other hand caressed the bloodied lips. "I have always wanted to kiss you like this."

And he kissed Naruto, passionately. Both tongues wrestled each other for the ultimate dominance, their hot breaths mingled together and Naruto would always give in like always. It was no loving kiss, no, it was a desperate attempt to be acknowledged once again. When they drew back, Naruto was panting, his vision growing blurry by the second.

Sasuke had a pained expression on his face that the blonde couldn't make out. "I don't think you knew this at all." He cupped Naruto's chin.

Naruto's heart hurt. He smiled softly at the dark lord, closed his eyes and said, "I knew." With that, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him even closer before the hand which was holding the shattered katana plunged down into Sasuke's body. Whispering against Sasuke's lips, "I've known that all along." More blood poured out of the deep wounds made. As if grasping for life, Naruto hugged Sasuke in a last embrace, refusing to let go before death caught up with him.

Surprised, Sasuke could only stay as he is. His senses of being loved had dulled but now they were springing back to life from where Naruto's body had touched his. The shattered blade held by Naruto was embedded deep into his body and Sasuke knew his end was near because his 'container' is going to die. There was no pain, only a sense of emptiness. When he felt Naruto's body going slack from their mutual embrace and was slowly falling down, he caught hold of Naruto and pulled him into another hug.

Naruto is dead.

The body that he had held so many times, marked and touched, caressed and kissed was still so very warm. Memories of them together flashed past his mind. Both of them had survived so many things; love, anger, hatred, loneliness, happiness, contentment, despair… but they just couldn't survive with each other. He closed his eyes and hugged Naruto's limp body even tighter, inhaling the scent of his lost love. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

Looking back, their lives back in Naruto's apartment had been so simple without any care of the outside world. Even if time had rewound, Sasuke knew deep inside him, he would choose the same path all over again and both of them would probably still end up killing each other again. The last moments of their lives probably meant nothing to the aging world but it had meant an eternity to the two lonely souls which had called out to each other on one rainy day…

"Naruto…"

Both of them turned to ashes and were blown away before their bodies could hit the solid ground. The atmosphere turned desolate and deathly quiet once more, the evidence of a great fight was gone just like that. It was as if the existence of the great Vampire Lord and the legendary Vampire Slayer had never existed. In the end, they were just part of the living cycle ongoing in this world…

"_Aishiteru (I love you)…zutto (Always)…"_

Owari. (The End)

-

-

-

A/N:

I really did cry a little at the ending. The draft has been stuck in my head for quite some time already but I haven't had the chance to actually to put it on writing. Thank you for waiting so patiently for this to end. It's really sad to end everything like this and no, **I'm not gonna do an alternate ending** because this is under the category of angst, right? Happy endings are not suitable for the characters portrayed here.

At least by ending it like this, both Naruto and Sasuke are happy they finally found their true feelings, right? Pressured by the invisible responsibilities and chained to their own hatred, they continued to avoid the truth of their real feelings. As we all know that Naruto has that character of caring for his friends and he often makes rash decisions. So, I did a little twist and voila! He misunderstood Sasuke whose intentions were to protect Naruto from his pain but at the same time he could not allow Naruto free from his love.

As much as I want to thank every single person who had reviewed me, I can't because there are just too many and I'm a really lazy person so I'll thank everyone in general, ok? ducks flying rotten veggiesIt has really a wonderful experience working on this piece. Hopefully my next few others have happy endings. **Thank you all** and I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it. Ja ne…

Oh yeah, don't forget to drop reviews for me. I don't mind if you moan and scream about how bad this fic is or how crappy the ending is. Hehehe… it just amuses me to no end reading them. Thank you once again!


End file.
